Dr Carlisle Cullen and his 16 year old wife
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: They fell in love in 1911, but when she's nearing death he must do all he can to save her. So Carlisle Cullen bites and marries 16 year old Esme Platt. Will lead up to the events of twilight. Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape and child abuse. ON HIATUS.
1. Meeting Dr Cullen

**Right so I wrote this story a loooong time ago. I read it back again and realized how many grammar/spelling mistakes there are! So I'm re-writing it :D Oh and one more thing Esme might be OOC but this is a FANfiction (Note the FAN) And yeah I know NOTHING about how America was back in the day for 2 reasons. 1: I don't live in America. 2: I NEVER pay attention during history.  
What if Carlisle married Esme when she was 16? changed her into a vampire when she was 16? In this story you'll find out how Carlisle hid the fact that he's married to a 16 year old, What Bella's reaction was when he found out Edwards "mom" was 16. And how Carlisle deals with Emmett calling him a pedophile everyday**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight...well let's just say things would be different...**

June 17 1911

Esme POV  
As soon as the bell rang I raced home from school Mother and Father wouldn't be home yet so that meant I had the house to myself! So that means I can climb the oak tree behind our house without mother yelling at me.  
As fast as I could I ran up to the tree and started climbing it. I tried to climb all the way to the top and I would've but a twig snapped right under me. I fell onto the ground and felt a lot of pain in my right leg.  
I looked at my leg and saw that it was bent in a strange way, there was blood all around it.  
I felt tears streaming down my face which was odd because I rarely cried. I couldn't move so I called for help. My neighbor, Mrs. Jones, heard me and ran to help me.  
"Oh Esme dear what happened?"Mrs. Jones asked me. Mrs. Jones was a very nice person, she was my best friends mother. She treated me more like a daughter than my own mother did. Me and her son, Zach, were inseparable.  
Yes...my best friend was a boy, and my mother was _not_ happy about that.

"I was climbing that tree and I fell"  
"Oh dear you know your mother doesn't approve of you climbing tree's"  
"Yes well my mother also doesn't approve of me being best friends with your son"  
"...What?" Er... I suppose I forgot that she didn't know that.  
"Nothing..."  
"I'll go call your parents"  
"NO! No please don't my mother will be very angry with me"  
"But dear she's going to find out sometime..."  
"Very well..." When my parents came home they were both _very_ angry, and of course my mother started scolding me. When my parents _finally_ stopped yelling they took me to the hospital.  
We were lucky we had an car, not many people had one.  
So we were there in about 15 minutes

My father raced over to the front desk and my mother of course starting scolding me AGAIN  
"How could you be so irresponsible! I've told you time and time again! THIS IS NOT PROPER BEHAIVIOR FOR A LADY!"  
"Yes mother" I replied softly  
"The doctor will be with you momentarily" The nurse said.  
"Thank you" My father replied. The nurse brought a stretcher and my father helped me on it, the nurse brought me to a room and then my parents left, without a word although my mother did give me a quite frightening scowl  
I heard the door open and the doctor walked in. And I swear my heart stopped.  
He was young, he was blond, his eyes were gold...and he was handsomer than any other man I'd seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.  
And the way he was looking at me was quite strange it was as if he was...admiring me  
"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen"  
"I'm... I'm um..." What's my name again?  
"Esme Platt?" He asked. Note to self; Slap yourself as hard as possible later.  
"That would be me..." He chuckled and I blushed  
"Well Miss Platt-"  
"Esme. Please call me Esme"  
"Alright but then I would like it if you called me Carlisle"  
"Ok...Carlisle"  
"So I see you have a broken leg. How did this happen?"  
"Uh well..."I was blushing again "I... kind of fell out of a tree"  
"And what were you doing in that tree?"  
"I was climbing it..." He chuckled again.  
"Ah. Well Esme I'm going to have to set the bone in your leg, this might hurt a little"  
"Oh alright" I tried to sound brave, but I could hear the fear in my own voice.  
"So Esme what do you like to do when you're not falling out of tree's?" Oh good lord...  
"I um I like reading, painting and uh... playing sports"  
"Really? You paint?"  
"Um kind of"  
"Interesting. And what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"I'd like to be a teacher"  
"Of which subject?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Which subjects are you good at?"  
"Um...well...none actually. I'm kind of good at biology. I guess I could be an art teacher"  
"Do you enjoy painting?"  
"Very much" It seemed as though he really liked me... But he probably does this to all his patients. But then again... Esme Cullen doesn't sound so bad... Aah! Snap out of it Esme!  
He's probably married and even if he wasn't he would never settle for a child like me.  
"Um Carlisle forgive me if I'm being rude but I'm just curios...Are you married?"  
"No Esme I am not"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No"  
"Fiancé?"  
"I'm afraid not" Perhaps there's hope after all...  
"Esme I'm going to set your leg now"  
"Okay"  
After he set my leg it hurt like hell, but I did not cry. I refused to cry in front of him.  
"I'm so sorry if that hurt"  
"No no its ok. It doesn't hurt that much" I lied  
"Well Esme I should let you sleep now"  
"Oh alright. Goodnight Carlisle"  
"Goodnight Esme" He whispered before he left.

**yeah not that good but it'll get better... next chapter coming soon oh aaaaand I know NOTHING about what to do when your leg breaks and setting it and stuff I just read a lot of Cue faces so That's all I know...  
Soooooooo review! please? with Carlisle on top?**


	2. O brawling love, O loving hate

**chapter 2**

**a.n: Ok so esme might be a little ooc but this is the way I imagend her as a teenager. And remember im 12! i dont know if girls wore pants back then but i dont give a flying f*ck ok?  
soooooo yeah...**

**Disclaimer: if I owned twilight...Edward would have caught Bella and Jake screwing eachother. Renesmee would still like Jake Edward would dump Bella, Bella would leave the cullens and die in a hole. And edward wpuld marry tanya...my version of twilight is way better....  
**

_'YOU STUPID USELESS UNGREATFULL LITTLE SLUT_!'An angry voice yelled at me

I woke up screaming

"Esme? Are you alright?"An angelic voice asked

I turned to see Carlisle looking at me worriedly

"Um...yes, yes I'm fine. I just had a nightmare"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes. Sure. Uh Carlisle what were you doing in here? Its 3 in the morning" I couldn't help but ask

"I was... working the night shift and I heard you screaming"

well I guess that makes sense

"So how about that walk?"

"Sure"

"Let me just go get a wheelchair for you"

after he left the room I tried to remember what I was dreaming about

There was a man he was yelling and he was hurting me then there was a cliff I can't really remember much after that

Carlisle came back with a wheelchair and went to stand by my bed

"May I?"

"Of course" I replied as he lifted me in his arms and set me in the wheelchair

He led me outside of the hospital and started to talk

"Where you having a nightmare?"

"Uh...yeah"

"About what?" a sob escaped my lips before I could answer

"Esme? Esme! What's wrong? Is it about the nightmare? You you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I-I... there was a man... he was yelling at me...hurting me" His face darkened as I spoke

"...T-there was crying...a baby's crying. Then it stopped suddenly... there were doctors. I was crying. Then I was on top of a cliff.  
I heard the man yelling as I jumped...then I woke up"

He was quiet for a few minutes he just kept staring at me

"C-Carlisle? Are you ok?"

Carlisle p.o.v.

I've heard about things like that. Some people when they sleep they have dreams of the future but they don't remember it when it happens its just déjà vu.  
Normally they don't remember but with Esme its different...I just can't understand why anyone would want to hurt her.  
She's so sweet and kind and beautiful. She's different from the other girls of her age. Most 16 year olds only care about what they look like.  
They only speak when they are spoken to, Which I find completely idiotic, Most 16 year old girls cooked, sewed and cleaned. But she painted, sang, PLAYED SPORTS!  
And she was wearing PANTS. I have never in my life seen a woman in pants. She is so different from other girls. And I think I might actually be falling in love with her...

Esme p.o.v.

he's been quiet for 5 minutes... I'm kind of scared now...

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Huh? What?"

"You've uh... been staring at me for like 5 minutes without saying a word"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I was deep in thought"

I yawned

"Tired?"

"N-n-o"

"Esme it's 3 in the morning. You should go to sleep" He rolled the chair back into my room

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Well I can't argue with that. So I guess I'll just have to make you sleepy"

"But-" I stopped talking when he started to hum a lullaby

crap.. I could already feel myself falling asleep

He chuckled as I closed my eyes

"Goodnight... again"

Carlisle p.o.v.

"But imno tired..." she said as she fell asleep

I stayed and watched her until 6 am

I had to leave now because the doctors would be suspicious if I stayed any longer

I kissed her forehead and left.

When I was at my home I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had always thought of changing someone so that I could have a companion. Someone who knew the real me. But I could never dam someone to this life. Especially not Esme. There was a part of me that loved her so much, that wanted her to mine, that never wanted to leave her side. But there was also a part of me that wanted to protect her, that would do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if it meant keeping her away from a monster like me. I glanced over at the big grandfather clock I had in my study. 8:22 AM. My shift would start at 1 PM.  
So what am I supposed to do for 4hours and 38 minutes? Might as well go hunt...

Esme p.o.v.

When I woke up he wasn't there. I looked at the clock 12:16 PM. wow. I've never in my life woken up at this time. My mother would never approve.  
Just then two nurses walked in. A short pretty brunette one. And a tall blond one who's uniform was WAY too short  
"Well good morning sleepy head" the brunette said  
"You could sleep through a hurricane kid"  
"We tried to wake you, but nothing worked"  
"Oh...uh I couldn't really sleep last night"  
"Its fine dear. You have a visitor" the brunette said.

A visitor? I wonder who it could be. Maybe its Zach...

"HEY ESSIE!" I turned to see my big brother Sam standing by the door way.  
Sam was 28 he was married and already had 3 kids. 2 boys and a girl  
"SAMMY!" I yelled. He ran up and gave me a hug  
"So how's your leg?"  
"Uh...in pain"  
"Ah. My poor baby sister"  
"Sammy! I am not a baby!" I said as I playfully slapped him  
"So mom and dad called, said you fell from a tree, said they were leaving town. They're going to Boston or something, I wasn't paying attention. But they said I had to bring you a bag of your clothes and other stuff you might need"  
"So naturally I got you... your favorite overalls, your copy of Romeo and Juliet, your art supplies, your music box and I was forced to bring your school books"  
"Did you bring-"  
"How could I forget?" he pulled a doll out of the bag.

When I was 3 and I first met Zach he gave it to me.  
It was a small rag doll with long caramel colored hair and a black dress.  
He gave it to me because he said it reminded him of me, since I too have caramel colored hair.  
I slept with her every night. My mother always tells me that I'm too old to play with dolls, but I don't play with her, I just sleep with her.  
Her name is Luciana.

"Thank you Sammy"  
"Not a problem Esme. Now I'm afraid I need to go, Raquel is waiting for me at home"  
"Bye Sammy!"

After he left I started to read Romeo and Juliet. It was my favorite book. I've read it sixty- two times.  
_'O brawling love, O loving hate,_  
_O anything of nothing first create!_  
_O heavy lightness, serious vanity,_  
_Misshapen chaos of well- seeming forms,_  
_Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health,_  
_Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!'_  
I read  
I heard a light knock on the door, I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen.  
"Hello Esme. How's your leg?"  
"Oh uh its fine"  
"What are you reading?"  
"Romeo and Juliet"

"Ah. _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"_

"Juliet act 1 scene 5"I said  
"You like Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Know it by heart"  
"As do I, So how did you sleep?"  
"I slept well, But I didn't wake up until 12:15, And you?"  
"I also slept well, thank you"  
" So are you just checking up on me? Or do you have to do something to my leg?"  
"Um...I was just checking"  
"...I'm bored" he chuckled  
"Would you like to go for a walk?"  
"Yes please!"I nearly screamed  
He left and got a wheelchair then held me in his arms and set me in it

"So. What else did you do today?" He asked me  
"My older brother came to visit and he brought my stuff"  
"Do you have any more brothers or sisters?"  
"I have one older brother who's 28, one older sister who is 19 and a little brother who is 3"  
"What are their names?"  
"My big brothers name is Sam, my sisters name is Lizzie, well actually it's Elizabeth but I call her Lizzie, because it annoys her... And my baby brothers name is Ben"  
"Are you close?"  
"Well...I'm really close to my brothers, but me and my sister have never really been close"  
"Why not?"  
"Ah well... she's always been jealous of me. Even though everyone thinks she's the pretty one"  
"I think your beautiful Esme"

**not a good ending i know but yeah...  
Zach is esme best friend you'll meet him later. you'll also meet Lizzie and Ben later! soooooooooooo yeah  
REVIEWWW**


	3. Someone Who Will Never Love Me Back

**i swear to god if i get one more review about my spelling I WILL KILL SOMEONE. And you dont want to be responsible for that do you? WHAT IF THE PERSON I KILL HAS A FAMILY? WHAT IF HES FATHER WHAT IF SHES A MOTHER? WHAT IF I KILL SOME CELEBRITY? YOU WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT! WHAT IF I KILL JUSTIN BIEBER? ok...if i did that you would probably be made president... lol jk.. about the killing justin bieber but the REST IS TRUE!  
soooo a few more things..  
1. I KNOW ESME IS OOC BUT THIS IS HOW I IMAGEND HER AS A TEEN! so prepare yourslef for a very tomboy esme! one who skateboards, plays football with emmett and jasper, plays baseball with emmett and jasper ans does other stuff (non sexually) with emmett and jasper  
2. thank you to: Amanda Amber Rano, IKNOWIMWIERD117 and Mari Platt for being the ONLY ones who DIDNT reveiw telling me to check my spelling.  
3. I heard that Steph Meyer is selling them for .000$ i don't have that much money... So i don't own them**

"Oh. Thank you" We were quiet for some time, watching the birds flying around, before he broke the silence.  
"Shall we go back inside?"  
"Yeah ok"  
We walked back to the room.

"I have to go help another patient"  
"Wait! Will you come back?"  
"The minute I finish I promise"  
"Bye"  
"Good bye Esme"  
After he left I thought I might as well go study my history. Before the school year ended we had an exam of every subject. And I was so sure I was going to fail them all. But I should try I guess.  
Oh joy the Boston tea party! Ugh. Why! Why must I do this I hate history!  
I heard a light knock on the door. I looked up and saw him.  
"CARLISLE!"  
"Hi Esme. Miss me?"  
"YES!" I blushed when I realized he was being sarcastic.  
"Uh I mean-"  
"I missed you too"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Romeo And Juliet again?" He asked gesturing to my book.  
"Unfortunately, no. The Boston Tea Party. Witch by the way I understand absolutely nothing about"  
"Are you studying for an exam?"  
"Ugh yes"  
"Well I happen to know a lot about the Boston Tea Party. Would you like me to help you?"  
"PLEASE!" he chuckled  
"Do you know what the Boston tea party was?"  
"Uh well... No" He chuckled again  
"The Boston Tea Party was a direct action by colonists in Boston against the British government. On December 16, 1773, after officials in Boston refused to return three shiploads of taxed tea to Britain, a group of colonists boarded the ships and destroyed the tea by throwing it into Boston Harbor. This incident remains an iconic event of American history, and other political protests often refer to it"  
Carlisle p.o.v.  
After I told my little story (which wasn't finished yet) Esme looked extremely confused. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.  
Esme p.o.v.  
I pretended that I understood that.  
"I see. Anything else?" Please say no Please say no Please say no  
"Actually there is" Goddammit.  
"Alright then. Let's hear it"  
"The tea party was the culmination of a resistance movement throughout British America against the Tea act, which had been passed by the British Parliament in 1773. Colonists objected to the Tea Act for a variety of reasons, especially because they believed that it violated their right to be taxed only by their own elected representatives. Protesters had successfully prevented the unloading of taxed tea in three other colonies, but in Boston, embattled Royal Governor Thomas Hutchinson refused to allow the tea to be returned to Britain. He apparently did not expect that the protestors would choose to destroy tea rather than concede the authority of legislature in which they were not directly represented"  
"Oh god please tell me that's it"  
"I wish I could... Just one more part"  
"Ugh!"  
"The Boston Tea Party was a key event in the growth of the American revolution. Parliament responded in 1774 with the Coercive Acts, which, among other provisions, closed Boston's commerce until the British East India Company had been repaid for the destroyed tea. Colonists in turn responded to the Coercive Acts with additional acts of pretest, and by convening the First Continental Congress, which petitioned the British monarch for repeal of the acts and coordinated colonial resistance to them. The crisis escalated, and the American Revolutionary War began near Boston 1775"  
" UGH! Please tell me that's it!"  
"Yes that's it. Did you understand any of it?"  
"Uh...Yes?"  
"Alright I'll pretend to believe you for now. So do you have a lot of exams at the end of the school year?"  
"Yes. And I hate it!"  
"Are you going to celebrate when it's over? Like a party?"  
"Well I wouldn't call it a party but we do have prom"  
"And do you already have a dress picked out?"  
"Uh well.. yeah kind of"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Uh it's red and uh long and red"  
"Sounds very pretty"  
"...thanks. Hey Carlisle? When must I leave?" I didn't want to leave him but hospitals did frighten me...  
"Oh! Of course I completely forgot! Um let me go check" He left to go check so I continued to read my book. Yeah I still don't understand ANY of this.  
"Esme? Um actually you can leave today. We've phoned your sister and she'll be here in about a half hour"  
"Oh..."  
"Then in five weeks you'll have to come back and someone will take it off"  
"Ok.."  
"But.. If you ever need any help with your study's or if there's something wrong with your leg feel free to come see me" He was asking to see me again? That's a good sign! I think...  
"Ok.. I will"  
"Uh I need to go help another patient. Good bye Esme"  
"Bye" I said just a little too late. I started to read my book again but I think I fell asleep because next thing I knew it I was at the top of a tower calling out to Carlisle.  
"Carlisle! Carlisle? Where for art thou? Oh Carlisle?"  
"Hark tis the east and Esme is the sun"  
"Oh Carlisle!"  
Esme? Esme! WAKE UP!"  
"What the?" I woke up and saw Elizabeth's angry face looking down at me.  
"Come Esme we need to go home NOW! Ben's alone"  
"You left him alone! Why didn't you take him with you?"  
"Don't you yell at me Esme!"  
"Sorry! Hey wait! I need to say goodbye to someone first"  
"No time for that! If Ben dies it'll be your fault!"  
"But-"  
"No buts'!" She pushed into the backseat of the car and started to drive. After 30 minutes of driving we finally got home. I ran inside to make sure that Ben was ok. As soon as he saw me he laughed and yelled: MAMA. He called me mama because he thought I was his mother. Our real mother never took care of him so I was more of a mother to him that she was.  
"Hey Benny!"  
"Missed you!"  
"Missed you too"  
"Esme I'm going to start dinner. Sam, Raquel, Annie, Joseph and Gregory are coming over for dinner so I need you to help me"  
"Ugh fine. But first I need to go see Zach"  
"Esme there's no time for that! Come help me!"  
"Bye" I said as I ran next door. I knocked on the front door and came face to face with Zach  
"Zachy!" I screamed as I jumped into his waiting arms  
" Essie!" He yelled as he spun me around  
"Since when do you use the front door?" Usually whenever I went to see Zach (which was everyday and every night) I climbed out the window of my room, climbed in to the tree in between of our houses and climbed into Zach's open window (which he kept open for me)  
"Since I broke my leg"  
"Oh right... Hey which reminds me is your leg going to be ok for prom?"  
"Uh I think so. Why?"  
"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. As friends"  
"Oh... Sure. I'd love to" Ok when I was like 10 I MAY have had a crush on him. But not anymore!  
I loved someone else now...  
Someone who would never love me back...

**riiiight Esme is MY fave character so I decided to put some stuff bout her in this.  
Annie Joseph and Greg are Sams kids  
Next chapter is the prom and Esme going to Carlisle for history help  
And MAYBE in chapter 5 he bites her...MAYBE im not sure...**


	4. Prom Night

**This is the longest thing I ever wrote... I enjoyed writing this though... Specially the prom... I'm thinking that in the next chapter he changes her...  
Oh and...This might be like... not in the 20th century but I don't know how it was sooo yeah...  
This is a very bad chapter for Esme...**

**disclaimer: Don't own it...Don't really want to (do you know how many Twilight-haters there are? Yeah no thanks)**

Esme p.o.v.

The bell rang and I ran.  
To the hospital. To see Dr. Cullen. I had a few more questions about the Boston Tea Party. Tomorrow was my last exam, and it was about The Boston Tea Party.  
With much effort (because of my broken leg)I ran inside the Hospital and the front desk.  
"Hello How can I help you?" A nurse asked me.  
"Is Dr. Cullen here?"  
"Esme!" I turned and saw Dr. Cullen.  
"Hi Carlisle!" I saw the nurse give me a dirty look.  
"I um came here to ask you a few more questions about the Boston Tea Party..."  
"Oh. Well then come along. We can go talk in my office"  
"Ok.."We walked to his office together.  
"So I wanted to ask um..." The truth was I didn't actually have any questions... (I didn't understand any of it and I never would) I just wanted to come see him.  
"Um...When did it start?"  
"Officially? December 16th 1773"  
"Oh thanks... Tomorrow is my last exam..."  
"I see. And when is the prom?"  
"Saturday night" Today was Thursday so just two more days until my worst nightmare... It's not that I hate prom. It's just that...I don't like dresses...or dancing...I actually can't dance.  
"There's probably going to be dancing at the prom correct?"  
"Uh...yes"  
"Can you dance?"  
"Um...No"  
"Would you like me to teach you?" Did he just ask what I think he asked? He wants to teach me to dance? Carlisle Cullen. THE Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Gorgeous Carlisle Cullen is asking to teach me to dance.

Carlisle p.o.v.  
What did I just do? Did I just ask her if she wanted to dance with me? No...I believe I asked her if she would like me to teach her to dance... It's the same thing! Carlisle! Stop arguing with yourself! Your asking the sixteen year-old girl THAT YOU LOVE to dance with you. That's not normal! What is wrong with y-  
"Ok"  
Ok? Ok! OK! She said Ok! She wants to dance with me! NO! She just wants to learn to dance that's it...

Esme p.o.v.

I'm going dance with him!  
"Uh...witch dance must you learn?"  
"The waltz?"  
"You say that like it's a question"  
"I'm not sure how to pronounce it..."

"Well you said it correctly. Uh...you need to put your arm on my shoulder..." I'm perfectly fine with that..  
"Alright"  
"And my arm needs to go on your hip" I could feel myself blushing  
"Alright..." I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on my hip  
"And now... One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three" He said as we twirled across his office.  
This is so romantic! It reminded me of one of the romance novels I read once...

We stopped suddenly. Carlisle let go of me and turned to the door. Suddenly I heard a knock.  
It was like he knew someone was coming. Like he heard it coming...  
"Come in"  
"Dr. Cullen" A young nurse, much prettier than me, walked in  
"I had a few questions about..." She stopped when she saw me  
"Oh...hello. Who is this?" She asked Carlisle sweetly but then turned to give me a dirty look. Carlisle didn't miss it.  
"Nurse Anderson. This is Esme I'm helping her with her study's. And I don't very much appreciate the look you just gave her"  
"I-I..."  
"Now if you'll excuse me I need to continue helping her"  
"B-but"  
"Goodbye nurse Anderson. Perhaps Dr. Leecox can answer your question" If you even had one... she probably just came here two flirt with MY Carlisle. I mean... no not my Carlisle... Um...  
"Sorry about her..."  
"Oh it's ok.."  
"Would you like to continue?"  
"Yes..." We went back to our former positions and continued.  
"One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three"

I left the hospital around 7pm. I was there for 5 hours! Mother and Father would not be happy...  
I walked home. It took at least 50 minutes. Oh no! I need to be home before 8. It's almost time!  
I finally say my house. And in front was Lizzie. That can't be good...  
"You're in trouble. Mother is VERY angry"  
"Oh no..." I walked through the front door when the screaming started.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Your father and I were worried sick! You are in a lot of trouble young lady!" I kept quiet.  
"WELL?"  
"Well what?"  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I knew I was only making her angrier. And Samantha Platt was VERY scary when she got angry. That was actually the only thing we had in common  
"The hospital" I mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"I went to see Dr. Cullen..."

"And you stayed for 5 hours!"  
"No I stayed for 5 minutes! Of course I stayed for 5 hours! Where else would I have gone! "  
"Listen to me young lady" She grabbed my neck. And she has a VERY strong grip.  
"You don't EVER talk back to me. Understand?"  
"If I'm not allowed to talk back then how do I answer!" Now I went too far. She let her grip on my neck go and slapped me. And not just a little slap on the cheek. No a REAL hard slap that was enough to knock me down on the floor, and bring tears to my eyes. Elizabeth just stood in the corner. She was afraid that mother would hurt her too, but I knew she was enjoying this.  
"Am I clear Esme?" I kept quiet  
"I SAID-"  
"YES! You are clear mother" I received a very brutal beating. I tried my best not to cry. It didn't work. As soon as my mother and Elizabeth left the room I broke out in sobs.

I slept on the floor that night, in too much pain to get up. I woke at 7am. School started at 7:30. It would take me about 15 minutes to walk to school. And I still had to get dressed. I was still sore though.  
After I got dressed Zach came over. We always walked to school together.  
"Hey Es... Your mom again?"  
"Yeah...Can you see it?"  
"No. But whenever you have that look on your face it means that your mom or dad hurt you"  
"You know me too well Zachy"

After school I told Zach I was going to the hospital. He offered to walk me. We walked inside together.  
"Es. I need to go. Bye" he kissed my cheek  
"Bye Zachy" I walked up to the front desk and asked the same nurse from yesterday if Carlisle was here. She said he was performing surgery but would be out in 5 minutes. So I sat down and waited. After five minutes Carlisle came.  
"Hi Carlisle"  
'Hello Esme. How were your exams?"  
"Uh...well not very good"  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"So um I came here to see if you could um...continue with my dance lessons"  
"Oh..sure! Of course. Come we'll go back to my office"  
When we were in his office we resumed our positions from yesterday and continued to dance. this time I checked the clock. At six o'clock I left. When I got home No one was there. They left Ben alone again!  
"Momma"  
'Hey Ben I'm here. Where did Samantha and John go?"  
"Dunno"  
"Ok baby. Are you tired?"  
"No"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" I played with for a few hours. Until mother and father got home. They told me to go to sleep. I decided that I didn't want to get beaten tonight so I did as I was told.

It was almost time for the prom. Zach would pick me up at 7pm. It was six-thirty now. I had already put on my dress, shoes and jewelry. Now I just needed to fix my hair. I didn't really want to do anything special so I just put it in a loose ponytail. I walked into Ben's room and picked him up.  
"Ok Benny. Sammy's going to come pick you up and you're going to stay at his house while I'm at prom ok?"  
"Ok"  
"I love you" I said as I kissed his cheek.  
"Bye momma!"  
I ran downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Zach wearing a tuxedo.  
"Nice" I said  
"It's my dad's. And you! You look. WOW"  
"Thanks...I think"  
"Ready to go? I got my dad to drive us"  
"Yeah I'm done. Let's go" We stepped inside Mr. Jones's car and he drove us. The school was packed when we arrived.  
"I'll bet you..10 dollars that Amber is going to be prom queen" Zach said  
"I hate her"  
"I know... Hey! There she is!" Amber and Brad walked up to us  
"Zachy! Oh you look great! And Esme you look... Well I'm so sure I'll be prom queen. I certainly have a better chance of winning that you Esme"  
It's illegal to murder people. It's illegal to murder people. It's illegal to murder people. I always told myself that when I got angry. She was such a bitch! I hate her!  
"Es? C'mon. We need to go inside"  
"Right. I'm coming" We walked inside hand in hand.  
"So uh... Should we dance?" Zach asked  
"Yeah...I suppose" I put my arm on his shoulder and he put his arm on my hip. And we started to dance  
One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three.  
"I thought you couldn't dance"  
"Someone taught me..."  
"Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention? It's time to announce this year's prom king and prom queen!" Our English teacher Mrs. Kingsley said. Everyone cheered.  
"And this year's prom king is" She opened the envelope  
"ZACHARY JONES!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Zach looked...well shocked.  
"Come up here Zach!" Zach did as he was told and went up on stage. Mrs. Kingsley put a crown on Zach's head.  
"And I am sure you all knew this year's prom queen is...Esme Platt?"  
"What!" I yelled. I looked at Amber. I expected her to be just as shocked as I was. But she looked as if she expected it.  
"Well...Come up here Esme" I walked up on stage and stood next to Zach, Mrs. Kingsley put a crown on my head.  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! I think it would be best if our prom queen stood in front of the stage here. So that we can all see her better" Amber said. She pulled me in front, Everyone started to clap and cheer.  
They all stopped suddenly when I felt something fall on me. I looked down at my body and saw that it was covered in blood! Everyone started to laugh. Even Mrs. Kingsley! I looked at Zach and saw that he wasn't laughing. He was the only one.  
All of them were laughing at me.  
All. Of. Them. Laughing. At. Me.  
Laughing. At. Me.  
Laughing. All of them. At me.  
As fast as I could I ran, still covered in blood, out of the building. I kept running. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running. After twenty minutes I ran into a wall.  
"Esme. What happened?" I looked up and say that it was no wall. It was Dr. Cullen. Great...  
"I-I..."  
"Didn't you have prom tonight?"  
"I..." I closed my eyes. And before I knew it Carlisle's arms were around me. He was carrying me. I opened my eyes and say that we were in a field. With a big oak tree in the middle.  
"Tell me what happened. Why are you covered in pigs blood?" This is pigs blood! It's better that people blood I suppose...  
"They dropped a bucket of it on me... How did you know it was pigs blood?"  
"I um... smelled it" I was confused but I decided to let it go. I leaned my head on his chest. And then I felt it...Or didn't feel it I suppose. He didn't have a heartbeat  
"Carlisle? Why don't you have a heartbeat?"  
"I um...because I..." I read a book about vampires once...  
They're skin was pale white and very cold...Just like Carlisle  
They didn't have heartbeats...Just like Carlisle  
They could smell blood... Just like Carlisle did... I'm in love with a vampire.  
"You...You're a vampire"

**CARRIE! I loove Carrie... Right Esme has very low self esmteem...  
esmes dress is on my profile**


	5. Blood

**yeahhhhh um i have one request for my reviewers. PLEASE stop posting such long reviews. IT HURTS MY BRAIN! PLEEEAAAASE thank you.  
disclaimer: I don't want to own twilight...**

"I-I well...yes"  
"If you're a vampire then...why didn't you suck my blood?"  
"I-I only drink animal blood...Esme...You have to tell me. Are you afraid?"  
"...No" Before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. We were kissing. Oh My Goodness. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is KISSING ME! I traced his lip with my tongue before he pulled away.  
"I-I'm sorry" He was about to turn and leave but before he could I grabbed his arm and pulled his lips back to mine. And this time he didn't pull away...  
"Wait no stop! This isn't right!"  
"You started it!"  
"I know that! And I was wrong" I was hurt by his words. He kissed me! And now he regrets it!  
"That was wrong. I shouldn't have done that"  
"Then why did you?"  
"Because... because in the short time that we've known each other I think I've fallen in love with you"  
"You? In love with me? As in... you, Carlisle Cullen, love me, Esme Platt, Are you serious?"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"I love you too..."  
He put his arms around me and we stayed like that for at least 10 minutes.  
"So...How are we going to make this work? I mean... you know... us" It felt so weird saying that... Us  
"I-I'm sorry Esme but... we... we can't be together"  
Ok how many times is he planning on breaking my heart today?  
"Why not?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes  
"Because I'm a vampire! And you're a human. Do the math. That's not right. Plus I'll be leaving in a few days"  
Esme's broken heart count: 3  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"Because I don't age. I stay 23 forever. People will get suspicious"  
"Well...then can't we enjoy the time we have?"  
"I-I suppose. But no one can know"  
"Of course" I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head against his chest.

Carlisle p.o.v.

Esme laid her head against my chest and then slowly fell asleep. I carried her in my arms to her house (I checked in her records to see where she lived) I very quietly climbed in her bedroom and set her in her bed without waking her up. Then I just stayed and watched her. Her chest made a slight up and down movement from her breathing. She looked so peaceful(even covered in blood). I felt my dead heart start to beat again.  
"I love you" I said. She stirred  
"Carlisle" She whispered.  
I stayed there watching her until I heard her mother wake up. She would be wondering how she got here so I wrote a note and put it next to her hand.

"Goodbye. I love you"

Esme p.o.v.

"Esme! Wake up!" My eyes flew open. How did I get here? Where is Carlisle? I saw a note on my bed.

_Esme  
You're probably wondering how you got here_ . _  
You fell asleep on me last night.  
So I carried you home, and put you in your bed.  
I hope you have pleasant dreams.  
I love you, Carlisle_

He loves me. HE loves ME.

"ESME!" Lizzie called from downstairs  
"I'm coming!" I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my dress and I was still covered in blood.  
I quickly took a shower and put on a pair of overalls.  
"Good morning Esme" Lizzie said  
"What time is it?"  
"Seven thirty. So...how was prom?" She smirked. I knew that smirk all too well. She knew what had happened to me last night.  
"It was...lovely" I lied. Well not completely. What happened after prom was lovely.  
"Hmm... Well. I'm going to get breakfast started"  
"I'm going to see Zach" I wasn't actually going to see him. I couldn't. Not after what happened last night. I was actually going to go to the hospital to see Carlisle. Instead of walking I took my father's bike. Then I could get there much faster. When I got there I ran up to front desk (like always) and again was the same nurse from all the other times.  
"Is Dr. Cu-"  
"Office"  
"Thank you" I walked to his office, before I could even knock he opened the door and pulled me inside, then he crushed his lips against mine. I was the one to pull away because I couldn't breathe.  
"Hi Carlisle"  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you too"  
"I love you so much you know that?"  
"Yes I do. Carlisle? When do you get off work today?"  
"5 pm"  
"My parents and sister are going out tonight... If you want. You could come over. Please?"  
"Of course. I'd love to"  
"I need to go now. Bye" I pressed my lips against his  
"I love you" We said together. Once again I kissed him, then left.

At four-thirty I went downstairs. I wanted to look my best for Carlisle. I wore a short white dress, a diamond heart necklace and white ballet pumps witch I never wore.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Lizzie asked me  
"I have a date"  
"Oh really? Who with?"  
"Someone. Now don't you need to go?"  
"Yes. But...Mother is angry...again...at you"  
"Why? What happened now?"  
"You tell me"  
"I don't know"  
"ESME!"  
"Well bye" Lizzie quickly left  
"Y-yes mother?"  
"Explain to me. Why were you not in your bed last night? "  
"I was at prom..."  
"Then explain. Why I got a call from your school telling me you left the building at nine o'clock covered in blood?"  
"I-I"  
"Blood covering MY dress"  
"Um... I-I"  
"Don't stutter!" She yelled as she punched me in my stomach. I fell to the floor and she went to the kitchen and grabbed something. A butcher knife.  
"You get blood all over MY dress. You come home at 3 in the morning. You embarrass me and your father in front of the whole town. You never act like a lady. Your always disobeying me! You are going to pay. Now" She held the knife next to my neck. As a reflex I punched her in the face. Oh god. That was a mistake. I tried to run but she caught me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.  
Everything went black.

Carlisle p.o.v.

I drove my car to Esme's house. It was five o'clock exactly. I walked up to the front door. Then I smelled it.  
Blood. Not just any blood. Esme's blood.  
"Esme! Esme!" I knocked down the door and right in front of me lay Esme. A knife in her chest. A pool of blood around her.  
I heard a very faint heartbeat. She was still alive! I picked her up in arms and lay her on the couch.  
There's only one way I can save her.  
I need to bite her.  
"Esme? Esme I don't know if you can hear me. But you're dying. I'm going to bite you. I'm so sorry but I need to do this. I'm sorry. I love you" I said as I bit her neck

**le gasp! he bit her!**


	6. Graduation

**Ok this is the longest thing i've ever written :P sooo yeah enjoy! BTW im gonna start updating once a week! if not sooner!**

Carlisle POV

Esme had been unconscious for nearly three days. She had been screaming and thrashing around in her bed. She would hopefully be waking up soon.  
"Esme? Esme can you hear me?" She wasn't moving. I heard her heart beat slow. I heard it stop.  
I heard it change.

Esme POV

I'm in hell. I'm sure of it. I can feel the fire inside of me it hurt so bad.  
"Esme?" I heard an angelic voice ask me. Was that Carlisle? I tried to open my eyes. But I was too weak.  
"Esme if you can hear me then move your hand or fingers or anything" I tried to do what he asked me but I couldn't

Carlisle POV

I sat by her side and held her hand throughout her whole transformation. I finally felt her squeeze my hand.  
"Esme?" She slowly opened her eyes

Esme POV

"Carlisle" I gasped at the sound of my voice. It was different than before. It was like...like Carlisle's voice. It was angelic.  
"What happened to my voice?"  
"I...I turned you. Into a vampire" I'm a vampire? I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire! Wait... does that mean I need to drink blood? Does this mean that my eyes will be gold like Carlisle's? Will my skin be cold? I hadn't realized that Carlisle was holding my hand. His skin wasn't cold anymore. It was...normal  
"I'm sure you probably have a lot of questio-"  
"Why isn't your skin cold anymore? Are my eyes going to be like yours? Am I going to need to drink blood? Is my sk-"  
"Esme calm down. My skin isn't cold anymore because you're a vampire now too. And you can't feel coldness or heat. You will need to drink blood. I can't make you stay with me. But I do wish you would because I really do love you"  
"I-I do want to stay. And I do love you...what kind of blood will I need to drink?"  
"Any kind of animal. We can go hunt in a minute"  
"Hunt?"  
"Don't worry I'll show you how. Um you might want to look in a mirror first" He took my hand and led me to a very large mirror. I was shocked.  
The girl in the mirror was not the girl I knew. She had beautiful caramel curly locks. Her heart-shaped face was flawless. Her skin was pale. As pale as Carlisle's. And her eyes were crimson. It took me a while to figure out that the girl in the mirror was me. Then I noticed the blood. Blood on my dress. I felt a sudden pain in my throat, like it was burning.  
"Carlisle. My throat" I didn't need to say anything else. In less than a second Carlisle had me in his arms.

And he was running in a forest.  
"You need to hunt. I'll show you how" He set me down and crouched in a hunting position. Then he pounced on a mountain lion and drained it's blood.  
"Whoa..."  
"Esme what do you smell right now?"  
"Um...Blood. Mountain lion."  
"What do you hear?" I could hear everything. I could hear a herd of deer running somewhere faraway from here, I could hear a squirrel hiding his acorns, I could even hear two mountain lion cubs wrestling.  
"Everything"  
"Good. Now where is the mountain lion?" I pointed to a few tree's  
"There"  
"Now do what your instinct tells you to" My 'instinct' told me to climb in a tree. When I was in the tree I crouched the same way Carlisle did, And I pounced the same way he did. I did everything the same way he did...except when Carlisle finished there wasn't a single drop of blood on his clothes. When I looked at my dress it was completely red. Witch reminded me...  
"Carlisle? Why was my dress covered in blood before I hunted?" He kept quiet for a few seconds  
"I was hoping you could tell me. But you probably don't remember...I went to your house and I found you on the floor with a knife through your chest..." I remembered know...

_"Explain to me. Why were you not in your bed last night? "  
"I was at prom..."  
"Then explain. Why I got a call from your school telling me you left the building at nine o'clock covered in blood?"  
"I-I"  
"Blood covering MY dress"  
"Um... I-I"  
"Don't stutter!" Mother yelled as she punched me in my stomach. I fell to the floor and she went to the kitchen and grabbed something. A butcher knife.  
"You get blood all over MY dress. You come home at 3 in the morning. You embarrass me and your father in front of the whole town. You never act like a lady. Your always disobeying me! You are going to pay. Now" She held the knife next to my neck. As a reflex I punched her in the face. Oh god. That was a mistake. I tried to run but she caught me. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.  
Everything went black._

I was angry, but I was also...a bit happy...if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been with Carlisle right now...  
Then I remembered the prom

_"And I am sure you all knew this year's prom queen is...Esme Platt?"  
"What!" I yelled. I looked at Amber. I expected her to be just as shocked as I was. But she looked as if she expected it.  
"Well...Come up here Esme" I walked up on stage and stood next to Zach, Mrs. Kingsley put a crown on my head._

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I think it would be best if our prom queen stood in front of the stage here. So that we can all see her better" Amber said. She pulled me in front, Everyone started to clap and cheer.  
They all stopped suddenly when I felt something fall on me. I looked down at my body and saw that it was covered in blood! Everyone started to laugh. Even Mrs. Kingsley! I looked at Zach and saw that he wasn't laughing. He was the only one.  
All of them were laughing at me.  
All. Of. Them. Laughing. At. Me.  
Laughing. At. Me.  
Laughing. All of them. At me.

Now I was VERY angry. I would get revenge...Now that I'm a vampire, I can get revenge  
"Carlisle? I need to go see someone..."  
"Esme I don't think I can let you do that. You're a new born vampire, so human blood will be very tempting for you"  
"I can handle it Carlisle. I promise. Please?"  
"I...I...Alright. But please be careful"  
"I promise" I told him as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him  
"I love you" I said as I left. Carlisle told me that as a vampire I was extremely strong and fast.  
Now the question is. Who to kill first?  
I think I'll save Amber for last. I ran to my old house. I heard her turning the pages of a book. I held my breath so I couldn't smell her blood. I quietly opened the door she didn't notice my presence.  
"Hello mother" I said. She gasped and looked at me, a shocked look on her face.  
"Y-you're supposed to be dead"  
"I am dead. Technically. And soon you will be too" I whispered. I expected her to scream. She didn't she just looked at me the same way I looked at her whenever she beat me. Like mother like daughter I suppose.  
"I'm going to kill you know" I stated. She started to scream but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Wouldn't want the neighbors hearing that now would we? Unfortunately when I...threw her out the window... there was blood. I couldn't control myself. I bit her. And sucked every drop of blood.  
"Oh that was not supposed to happen..." I told myself  
"Well...Carlisle doesn't need to know" I started to run towards Ambers house. When I got there I held my breath and knocked on the door. Her mother(who was very sweet) opened  
"Oh why hello dear! You must be one of Ambers little friends! Aren't you the Platt's daughter?"  
"Yes I am ma'am. Is Amber home?"  
"Oh dear I'm sorry. The schools having the graduation ceremony today. Unfortunately I couldn't go. You see I'm a bit sick and the doctor said I wasn't allowed to leave the house. Oh such nice doctor too! Dear why aren't you there? You go to the school to don't you?"  
"Um...Yes I do. But we were supposed to go...together..."  
"Oh I'm so sorry she already left"  
"It's alright ma'am" How could I forget the graduation? Well...instead of getting revenge on just Amber... I can get revenge on all of them...  
I started to run to the school. Then I stopped. If I was going to graduation I would need to wear something nice. I went to my favorite clothes shop. A small family store. It was closed now but I knew a another way to get in. When I was inside I picked out a dress, it was a strapless purple dress with ruffles at the bottom and came up to my knees. Most of the dresses now went down to your legs. But not all of them... I put the money on the counter and ran to the school. They didn't know I was dead... So I could just walk in wait until they announce my name...then I could kill them all. But of course I couldn't just kill the students. The parents would need to go as well. I walked to the gym were the ceremony was being held. I walked up to where my classmates were sitting and sat down. Mrs. Kingsley and the principle were standing up on stage and calling the names of students who needed to come up and get they're diploma's.  
"Teresa Jenson" Mr. Potter, the principal, the principal called. Teresa walked up and got her reward.  
"Zachary Jones" He called. Zach walked up on stage. ZACH! What do I do about him? I can't kill him! I can't he's my best friend!  
"Hey Essie you made it" I heard Zach whisper  
"Zach...You need to get out of here. Now!" I whispered back  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it! Get your parents and leave"  
"But-"  
"Zach... Please. Your my best friend. I would never lie to you and trust me when I say if you stay here. You will die"  
"But-"  
"How about instead of saying but you get your butt out of here!" He finally did what I told him to do. I saw that he was arguing with his parents about why they need to go but eventually they gave in. Weird how he didn't notice my eyes... Well that was something we had n common. We both had a very low attention span. I saw Zach and his parents leave, right on time too, It was Amber's turn. After her it's me.  
"Amber Peterson" Everyone started to cheer as Amber walked on stage and got her diploma.  
"Esme Platt" I stayed in my seat, after 20 seconds she called my name again  
"Esme Platt" Again I didn't move, she started to get angry  
"Esme Platt!" Finally I walked up on stage. When Mrs. Kingsley and Mr. Potter saw me they both gasped. My back was facing the people, I turned and they too gasped.  
"Esme here is your diplo-" I cut Mrs. Kingsley off  
"You laughed at me. You all laughed at me. And for that you will pay" I started with Mrs. Kingsley. I ripped her throat off, while holding my breath, I did the same with the rest of them. Except Amber. She was hiding in a corner, with a terrified look on her face. Well I couldn't blame her. She after all had watched her classmates, teachers and parents get killed. She knew she was next.  
"H-how are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice  
"Well... I'm dead. A vampire. And well... You're going to die now" I broke every bone in her body, crushed every organ in her body and finally drank her blood.  
Oh Carlisle is not going to be happy... I ran home and saw him standing in front of the house. He was waiting for me! I ran up to him and threw myself on him. Before I knew it we were on the floor.  
"Esme you need to remember that you are very much stronger than me" He laughed.  
"Sorry"

"It's quite alright dear" He called me dear!  
"Why are you wearing that dress?"  
"Oh um... I needed some new clothes..." It didn't look like he believed me but he kept quiet  
"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked  
"Well I too went shopping"  
"What did you buy?"  
"This..." He got down on one knee and took a small box out of his pocket. I think I'm going to faint...  
"Esme Ann Platt. Will you marry me?"

**what is she gonna say! esme's graduation outfit on my profile  
**


	7. A Wedding?

**As promisedddddddd another chapter :P  
the song Esme is playing is Maybe- Yiruma search it on youtube  
unm in my twilight world Esme is the virtuoso one**

"Yes. Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" I leaped in to his arms and he spun me around.  
"Esme you've just made me the happiest man on the planet" He said as he kissed me. Then I thought of something...  
"Um...Carlisle? Where are we going to find a minister who will marry a twenty-three and sixteen year old?"  
"I know someone"  
"Who?"  
"An old friend of mine. He is also a vampire. His name is Aro"  
"And he is alright with this?"  
"He should be. He's over one thousand years older than his wife" How old was this man? I don't think I want to know...  
"Esme. I have the night shift tonight so I need to go... But the minute it's over I'll race home and be with you. I promise"  
"Oh...Ok. When are you going to be back?"  
"eight in the morning" Actually it was good that he was leaving. Well. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I could explore the house now...  
"Hey Carlisle? Could you maybe buy some clothes for me? Preferably overalls"  
Of course my dear" He kissed me one last time before leaving in his car. After he left I started to walk around. I walked in the kitchen (I supposed it was here so humans wouldn't get suspicious) It was pretty boring...I wonder if Carlisle will let me decorate the kitchen of our new house. Maybe even the whole house! I walked up the stairs. There were three doors on each side of the hallway and one at the end. I opened the first door on my left. It was an empty room. Well not completely empty, there was a couch and a desk but that's it. I went to the next room. A bathroom. The third room looked like a bedroom. There was a double bed, a couch, many bookcases and a desk. I supposed that that was Carlisle's room. The right side was the same as the left. Except that the first room and the last room were empty, the middle one was a bathroom. I walked to the room at the end of the hallway. I opened the door and gasped. There hung paintings everywhere, there were books and bookcases and shelves all over and there was a big mahogany desk with a big chair. I looked at the paintings. The first one was of a young man, possibly in his 20's, and a young boy who looked around five. The man was dressed like a pastor. His face was emotionless. The boy's face however had a hint of a smile. The man had straight blond hair. The boy's hair was the same shade but his was curly. The man looked a lot like Carlisle, but he looked too mean. I wondered if it was Carlisle and his father. On the corner of the painting it said: December 31st 1644. The next painting was one of three men, with Carlisle in the background. His hair was still curly. The man on the right was well...creepy. Actually they were all creepy. The man on the right had curly black hair and crimson eyes just like me he looked very bored. The man in the middle had jet black long hair, he too had crimson eyes and he looked very happy, the last one was snow white hair he also had crimson eyes and he looked quite angry. They were all wearing 19th century clothing. They're skin was different from Carlisle's. It somehow resembled paper... I continued looking at the paintings. The others were paintings of different vampires. All of them from another country. I wondered how many times Carlisle had moved... After I left the room I climbed up another staircase. It led to a narrow hallway with only one door at the end. I opened the door. Inside there was only one thing. A piano.  
A beautiful black Steinway grand piano. I walked over to it. I remembered that when I was human we had an upright piano. I also remembered that before Lizzie started hating me. She taught me how to play. She could always play beautifully. I always wanted to play like her. I put my hands on the keys and started to play the first thing that popped in my mind.

Carlisle POV

It was eight-fifteen. When my shift ended I went to a clothing shop and bought things for Esme. When I got home I ran inside to see her. I stopped immediately when I heard piano music. Beautiful music. It was coming from the piano I had in the attic. I walked up the stairs and saw her sitting there, playing. She didn't hear me because she continued to play. I walked behind her and put my hands on her shoulder. She gasped and immediately stopped playing.  
"Esme it's just me" I said trying to calm her down.  
"I missed you..." She said as she pressed her lips to mine.  
"Carlisle? I went in to a room. It was full of paintings. I...wanted to know who the people were"  
I sighed as I began my story.

Esme POV

Wow. Carlisle had just told me everything about his life. About his childhood (the boy in the painting was him) he told me about the Volturi and about the men on the painting. He told me that the man in the middle was Aro. The others were Marcus and Caius. He told what the Volturi did. He told me everything.  
"Where did you learn to play piano so beautifully?" He asked  
"My sister taught me"  
"I thought she didn't like you..."  
"When I was five. We were best friends. She taught me how to play... Can we talk about the wedding?"  
"Of course"  
"I suppose you want your Volturi friends there"  
"I would yes. But I would also like it to be a small wedding. Just the Volturi"  
"That's fine... Did you already contact Aro?"  
"Uh...not yet. But I will. When exactly did you want to have the wedding?"  
"I really don't care. Any day is good for me. As long as we get married" I pressed my lips against his.  
"Shall we go downstairs?" He asked  
"We shall" As we walked downstairs Carlisle stopped.  
"Hold your breath"  
"What? Why?"  
"Just do it" I did as I was told. Carlisle then raced outside and came back in with something in his hand.  
"That was the newspaper deliverer. You can breathe again you know..." Oh right...I forgot I still wasn't breathing. I looked at the front page of the newspaper and gasped. Carlisle saw it too.  
"Esme...did...Did you do this?" it read: _Death At Columbus High school Graduation Ceremony  
As I'm sure you all knew yesterday was the Graduation ceremony of Columbus High School. Unfortunately something happened. Someone murdered everyone there. The teachers, the students and even the parents. They were found last night around 3 am by a teacher who did not attend the ceremony  
Most of the head's were torn off of the body's. Only the body of one, Amber Peterson, was completely tortured. Every bone and organ in her body was broken. Two students were missing. Esme Platt and Zachary Jones. If anyone has any information on the murders please contact us. _

"I...I...I'm sorry..."  
"...You're mother was also murdered..."  
"I just...I...I'm sorry! I'll leave..I'm sorry" I was about to turn when he grabbed my wrist.  
"I don't want you to leave. I can...look past this. We'll move. Go to Chicago. But you need to promise me that you will not do this anymore"  
"I promise" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.

July 2nd Volterra, Italy

Carlisle had bought a house in Chicago. It was similar to the one in Columbus. But Carlisle said I was allowed to decorate it. We were posing as father and daughter. Carlisle pretended to be my father, and I was his adopted daughter. Now we were in Volterra, Italy to visit Carlisle's friend Aro. We had just walked in a sewer underneath Volterra, now we were in what looked to be some sort of lobby. Just then two children walked in. A boy and a girl. They looked exactly the same. The girl's face was angelic. She had full lips. She was tiny with pale brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had the same features as most vampires. The boy looked exactly the same, though his hair was a bit darker and his lips weren't as full as hers. I wondered if they were twins.  
"Carlisle Cullen" The girl started  
"Master is waiting for you" The boy ended.  
"Jane, Alec. So nice to see you again"  
"You too" They said together...Twins are creepy... Alec opened held open the door for us when we walked through he held Jane's hand. The room we walked in was dark. There were thrones at the back of the room. The men from Carlisle's painting were sitting there. The man who Carlisle told me was Aro stood up.  
"Carlisle my old friend! I've missed you!" Aro walked up to Carlisle and gave him a hug.  
"I've missed you as well Aro" Aro then looked at me  
"...And who is this?" He asked Carlisle  
"Um this is..." Aro grabbed my hand which caused Carlisle to stop talking. Carlisle told me about Aro's gift. He was reading my thoughts, not just my thoughts now but every thought I've ever thought.  
"Hmmm. This child has had a troubled human life... And you've proposed...to her"  
"I...yes"  
"I see. And you have come here because you wish for me to...be the minister?" The look on Aro's face was dead serious. I thought for sure he was going to think Carlisle was a pedophile or something like that until he smiled a huge smile and hugged Carlisle  
"Carlisle! I'm so happy for you! Oh it'll be so much fun!" He started to jump around like a little girl who just got a new doll, then he stopped suddenly and looked at me  
"Hello young one. My name is Aro. This is Caius and Marcus" He said gesturing to the men in the thrones  
"Jane and Alec. The twins" He said gesturing to the children  
"And you're name is?"

"Esme"  
"Ah Esmeralda ché bello nome"  
"No no just Esme..."  
"Amerei sposarlo due" Aro said  
"Grazie Aro grazie" I had no idea what they were talking about but I think that Aro said yes  
"Quando ha luogo la cerimonia nuziale?"  
"Ok could we please talk English?" I asked. Aro, Carlisle and Caius laughed. Marcus just sat on his throne with the same bored expression.  
"Can we go now?" I whined  
"That is the price you pay for falling in love with a teenager Carlisle" Aro said  
"Hey!" They all laughed again  
"Well no matter how irritating she is I wouldn't change her for anyone in the world" Aw that's so sweet...  
"...wait...Hey!" And again they started to laugh...  
"Well she is starting to get impatient so I suppose we should leave. Goodbye my friend. Oh and the wedding is July 30th"  
"Wonderful! I can't wait!"

July 30th

Today was the day I would marry the greatest man on the planet... I was extremely happy but also extremely nervous...What if I trip? What if I say the wrong words? Carlisle said that I would just need to repeat everything that Aro said so hopefully I wouldn't mess up...  
My dress was simple. Traditional white, strapless and it had ruffles. I heard a knock on my door and say Jane and Alec standing there.  
"It's time" they said together. Carlisle said the twins were evil little demons, but I didn't think they were that bad...though Jane did get very angry when Aro said she had to be flower girl, but I told her she could wear a black dress if she wanted...because well I like black but it turns out that there are no black flower girl dresses so we went with purple  
"Ready?" Alec asked  
"I think so..."  
"I love your dress" Jane said and she smiled at me  
"Thank you. I like yours too" Jane wore a purple halter strap dress with ruffles at the bottom just like mine.  
"Carlisle is waiting" Alec started  
"And the music will start soon" Jane continued  
"I will go first" Alec continued  
"Then I"  
"Then you" they ended together. We were having the wedding in the throne room of the Volturi castle. As they said, Alec walked first, then Jane, then I. I couldn't stop the huge grin that covered my face the minute I saw him. Aro who was smiling like a crazy person then started to speak  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to wed this man and this teenager in holy matrimony. If anyone objects speak now of forever hold your peace" Everyone kept quiet so he continued  
"Carlisle repeat after me. I Carlisle, take thee, Esme"  
"I Carlisle, take thee, Esme"

"To my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
"To my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
" for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"  
" for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"  
"according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth"  
"according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth"  
"Now Esme repeat after me. I Esme take thee Carlisle"  
"I Esme take thee Carlisle"  
" my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
" my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward"  
" for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"  
" for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live"  
" according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth"  
" according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth"  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

**outfits on my profileeee**


	8. Interesting Daughter You Have

**sorry i didnt upload in a long itme but i will start writitng the other one now!  
dislaimer: I dont own it...and i dont want to**

"Carlisle where are we going!" I asked for the fourth time. He said he was taking me somewhere special for our honeymoon but he wouldn't tell me where. We were now on a boat somewhere off the coast of Brazil  
"I told you it's a surprise dear"  
"But Carliiiiiisle" I whined  
"You're very impatient you know that?"  
"I am a sixteen year old girl Carlisle. I'm supposed to be impatient"  
"Well...Look up a head what do you see?" I saw an island  
"An island..."  
"Yes. And that's where we'll be staying for our honeymoon. This my dear is Isle Esme"  
"Isle say what now?"  
"Isle Esme...your island" Did I just hear him correctly? Isle Esme? MY island?  
"M-my...my island? You...You bought me and island!" I yelled.  
"Yes I did..." I screamed and jumped into his arms  
"Oh my god" I kissed him  
"I" I kissed him again  
"Love" kiss  
"You" kiss  
"So" kiss  
"Much!" I started planting kisses all over his face. He started to laugh  
"Esme I need to drive the boat!"  
"No. No just kiss me" He pulled me off of him and continued to drive the boat. He stopped the boat at the dock then got out and helped me out. He then picked me up and carried me bridal style into the house that was on the island He then put me on the bed and started to kiss me.  
"Um...Esme there's just one tiny problem..."  
"Problem? Why does there need to be a problem?"  
"Um...It's just that...I've never really done...this before"  
"Well neither have I"  
"Yes but you see-"  
"Just shut up and take your clothes off" I mumbled as I unbuttoned his shirt.

When we started the sun had just gone down. Now when we ended it just came up.  
"Wow...just...wow" I said  
"I just had sex with a sixteen year old"  
"Are you regretting it?"  
"...No" I started to laugh  
"I love you. So much"

September 3 1911

After a five week honeymoon we decided it was time to get back. I was still struggling with the smell of blood so while Carlisle would work I would play the piano, read or paint. He said that when I could control it then I would be able to go out in public and go to school. Carlisle left a few hours ago. I started

to play the piano.

December 25 1911

Today was my birthday. I remembered that from my human life. I told Carlisle that yesterday. He then said that he needed to go do something. I was standing next to the Christmas tree when he rushed in.  
"Follow me" He whispered in my ear.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see" He led me to the back porch  
"Open your eyes" There were fireflies flying around the porch. In the middle of the grass there was a picnic blanket with a small wrapped box on it.  
"What's that?" I asked him  
"Open it and find out" I walked the box and started to unwrap it. I opened it and gasped. I took out a diamond necklace. In the middle of it were three diamond hearts.  
"Carlisle it's beautiful"  
"Would you like me to help you put in on?" I nodded. He pulled my hair up and tied the necklace around my neck, I then turned around and kissed him.  
"Thank you"

January 7 1913  
Carlisle POV  
Esme was finally starting to learn how to control her blood lust. And so today we would she and I would go out into town as father and daughter. As far as the humans knew she was my fifteen year old adopted daughter. First I would enroll her in school and then take her to meet my colleges at the hospital. We walked in to the office of the high school and we were greeted by Mrs. Gate the principal of the school  
"Hello Dr. Cullen. This must be your daughter. Hello I'm Mrs. Gate"  
"Um...I'm Esme...Cullen"  
"I'm so very happy that you're joining our school Esme"  
"I am too" We said goodbye and started to walk to the hospital. As we walked through the front doors we were greeted by the chief in command.  
"Carlisle how are you doing today?"  
"Very well thank you"  
"And this must be your daughter. Hello I'm Dr. Andrews, so nice to meet you"  
"Um nice to meet you too. I'm Esme" I'm Esme  
"So you have a daughter, but no wife..." I heard Esme growl at this, I squeezed her hand and she calmed down immediately.  
"She is adopted"  
"Yes. But I have just never met any man who can handle a child without a wife"  
"I am not a child!" Esme snapped. Dr. Andrews seemed taken back by her for she was very angry."  
"Interesting ch- daughter you have Carlisle"  
"You have no idea"

**sorry its so short! :( i just couldnt think of anythinbg else... but in the next chapter whitch i will start writing...NOW will haaaaave EDWARD! i dont like edward...but whatevs**


	9. Edward Masen

**another chapterrrrrr! Soooo... Edward! Mext chapter Rose will be here! Maybe... I'm gonna start writing it now  
Disclaimer:  
Me: I own Twilight!  
Alice:...No you don't  
Me: Yes i do!  
Emmett: I thought you didn'd even want to own twilight...  
Me: Oh yeah... Well you heard them! I don't own twilight **

June 9 1917

Esme POV  
I walked into the school and immediately went to class. I was in my senior year of high school and would be graduating next month. I decided that this year I wouldn't go to prom...Just in case.  
The girls at the school didn't exactly like me either... At the beginning they liked me they wanted me to be they're friend. But then I found out it was just to get to MY husband (who they thought was my father) After class when I was walking in the hallway I saw a couple of boys staring at me. I was use to it though. I recognized them as Jonathan Hansen, William Lowe, Gregory Phillips and Edward Masen. All of them were like fifteen or sixteen. John, Will and Greg were staring like a bunch of idiots, but Edward just looked at me like he knew there was something different about me. At lunch I sat alone as always, but this time those idiot boys and Edward decided to come sit with me.  
"Hey baby" John said and I gagged.  
"Hey freak show" I saw Edward laugh slightly at this  
"So...I was wondering if maybe you would like to go see a film with us" Will asked  
My answer was plain and simple  
"No" All of them, minus Edward, frowned and left.  
"I'm sorry about them, they dragged me over here. I mean...I think your pretty but I would really just prefer to be friends with you. If you want..."  
"I'd like that" Edward and I spent the rest of lunch together talking.

When I got home Carlisle was waiting for me  
"How was school?"  
"Good. I made a friend today"  
"Really? What's her name?"  
"His. It's a boy. His name is Edward Masen. He's really nice"  
"Masen? I know them his mother is a good friend of mine"

June 28 1917

Today was my gradation. Hopefully no one would die at this one... Me and the people from my class were all sitting at the left side of the room while everyone else sat in the center. Edward and I had become the best of friends. He reminded me of Zach in a way. It always upsets me to think that I'm never going to see him again after Carlisle and I move, just like how I felt when we moved away from Zachy. But luckily we wouldn't leave for another couple of years.  
"Olivia Carson" Our principal called out. Olivia (who was one of the girls who wanted to be friends with me just to get to Carlisle) walked up on stage. At this school we all had to give a sort of speech. We had to thank people and stuff like that. Olivia said her stupid little speech (which made me want to throw up) and got off stage.  
"Esme Cullen" He called. I saw Edward and Carlisle start to clap.  
"Um...thanks. So I'd like to thank...my two best friends. Edward Masen and... Zachary Jones. For always being there for me and helping me with stuff I didn't understand... I'm glad I... met you guys. I'd also like to thank my teachers. Because if they never helped me then I wouldn't have graduated. But most of all I'd like to thank my dad. For just being alive" kind of... "And just...I'm glad you're in my life dad. I love you" Everyone started to clap, Carlisle was the loudest. I couldn't help but laugh at this.  
At the end we all threw our caps in the air and cheered. The first person I saw was Edward. I ran up to him and hugged him. Just like what I use to do with Zachy...

September 23 1918

The flu epidemic was horrible. So many people were dying. Carlisle was at the hospital trying to stop people from dying. Every day he came home with a frown on his face, he was so sad because he couldn't help those people. While he was at work I was painting. I painted a portrait of Carlisle and I. What is Edward doing here? I smell Carlisle and Edward...and blood. I held my breath and saw Carlisle rushing in the house with Edward in his arms.  
"Carlisle what?"  
"I'll explain later. Just hold your breath"  
"Carlisle?" Before I knew what was happening I heard Edward scream. Did he bite him!  
"Carlisle! What the hell are you doing! And don't you dare say 'I'll explain later. Just hold your breath' again!" I yelled  
"His...His mother begged me to do it" Carlisle explained everything that Elizabeth said.  
"So...he's going to become a vampire..."  
"In three days. Yes"  
"I need to hunt.

September 26 1918

Edward POV  
Burning. That's what I felt. Had I died? Was this hell? Where were mother and father? Wait. If this is hell then mother won't be here...father might...  
"Edward? Can you hear me?" What on earth? I know that voice. That was Esme's voice. Why is she in hell? She hadn't gotten the flu had she?  
"Um...You're not dead ok? You're not in hell" What? What is she talking about?  
"Try to open your eyes" She instructed. I did as she said. When I opened them I saw everything. I saw colors that I had never seen before. Everything was so clear. I could even hear everything.  
_Well if Edward is a vampire then I won't have to never see him again! _What on earth? Esme said that. But her lips...weren't moving. It was almost as if I heard her thoughts. Wait. What did she mean by vampire?  
_Why is he looking at me like that?_ Again her lips did not move  
"Edward" I turned and saw Dr. Cullen standing there. What is he doing here?  
"Do you remember me?" He asked  
"Of course. You were mother and fathers doctor"  
_His parents! I haven't the heart to tell him that his mother died... _Mother has died!  
"My mother is dead?" It came out in a whisper. Dr. Cullen sighed  
"I'm afraid so"  
"How did you find out? We didn't tell you" Esme said  
"I...I'm not sure. It's like I heard it... in your thoughts" I said as I looked at Carlisle  
"Maybe he can read minds" Esme joked  
"Perhaps he can..."  
"Uh...I was joking"  
"I wasn't. Edward I want you to tell me what Esme is thinking" I nodded  
_Um...ok...think of something...Might as well. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Se- this is boring...Um... Tomatoes. Are red. What else is red? Roses. Lipstick. Apples...Blood.  
_"She was counting. Then she thought of red things"  
"Whoa. I was thinking of that...Cool" Carlisle started to explain everything to me. I was a vampire now. He and Esme were vampires.  
"I changed Esme and we got married"  
"Wait...What! You two are married! B-but you you're sixteen! And he's like thirty!"  
"Twenty three actually...And technically I'm biologically also twenty three... " Esme said  
"But he's biologically like two-hundred and seventy-four!"  
"But I love him..."  
"So...what you're saying is... That you're a pedophile..."  
"...Yes"


	10. Always

**OMFG! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I UPDATED? Since July or something! Well don't worry I'll make it up to you! Two (maybe three if my muse can think of something) new chapters today :D I know I said Rose would be joining us this chapter but I changed it, she'll be here the next chapter. This chapter is just a little thing but the next will be long. Also I re-read this story and noticed all the mistakes I had, so I re-wrote it (not much has changed just the spelling and grammar is better) I did however see that in a lot of chapters I wrote 'witch' when I was supposed to write 'which' but I'm too lazy to re-write **_**everything**_**, so only the first 2 chapters have been re-written. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Yeah no... not mine. Neither is the song **_**Fur Elise **_**that belongs to Beethoven or the song **_**always **_**that belongs to Irving Berlin (Yes Irving Berlin not Frank Sinatra. I prefer music from this time than the music of my generation... I mean **_**Friday really? Rebecca Black and Justin Bieber? Gross.) **_**But I actually have no idea when this song came out... I think it was 1921 but I'm not sure... Let's pretend it's already out shall we?  
**__

* * *

_**Always**_

June 30 1921 00:30 AM  
Carlisle Cullen was working the night shift tonight. This left Esme and Edward home alone. Edward had asked Esme if she could teach him to play the piano.  
"Alright so now play E, D sharp, E, D sharp, E, B, D, C and A" Edward smiled as he managed to play the first part of _Fur Elise_.  
"Look at the time! I didn't notice, happy 10th wedding anniversary Esme" She turned to look at the clock and frowned.  
"Thank you for remembering Edward... I suppose someone had to" Edward sighed and put his arm around his 'mother' Carlisle had been like a father to Edward since he had been bitten, and although Esme was younger than him, he still considered her his mother. In a weird 'my mother is biologically younger than me and my father is a total pedophile' kind of way.  
"Carlisle did not forget, he just had to work tonight" He told her.  
"But if he remembered he would've told them he couldn't work tonight!"  
"He'll be back in the morning. Don't worry"  
"We always spend the entire day _and_ night together on our anniversary"  
"Esme I'm sure he couldn't get out of this and that's why he's at work. He'll probably make it up to you, don't worry" She sighed.  
"I hope you're right Edward... Do you want to keep learning the song?" He smiled and nodded

Around three in the morning Edward had learned the whole song. He started to play and Esme watched him. She clapped when he ended.  
"That was really good Edward! Is there something else you want to learn?"  
"Well I would like to lea-" He was cut off by the sound of music coming from outside.  
"_I'll be loving you, always" _They heard Carlisle's voice sing. They ran outside and saw him leaning against a tree, a single red rose in his hand.  
"_With a love that's true, always"_ He walked towards them with his hand outstretched. Esme (Who had never heard him sing before) smiled and walked toward him grabbing his hand. Edward smiled and went into the forest to give them some privacy.  
"_When the things you plan need a helping hand,  
I will understand always, always" _He placed his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck.  
_"Days may not be fair always.  
That's when I'll be there, always" _They waltzed around the yard as Carlisle kept singing  
_"Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year but always" _As he sang the last words his lips were just a few centimeters away from hers, she closed the distance and kissed him.  
"I didn't know you could sing?" She asked as he pulled away.  
"You never asked" He asked and grinned as she laughed. Then she frowned  
"I thought you'd forgotten" He kissed her lips lightly.  
"I would never forget something so wonderful" He whispered against her lips "Nor would I forget someone so beautiful" She knew that if it were possible, tears would be forming in her eyes.  
"I love you"  
"And I you my darling" He whispered.

They danced until the sun came up and went down again.

* * *

**Carlisle :D Love him! So what did you guys think of the Breaking Dawn trailer? I personally think that there should be WAY more CxE in the movies. Anyone agree? **


	11. Rosalie Part 1

**See that? 2nd chapter in a day :D  
Disclaimer: Do not own nothing.  
**

* * *

April 7th 1933

Rosalie POV

My fiancé and I were walking around in Rochester when I saw the one man that was even more gorgeous then Royce King II. I licked my lips as Edward Cullen and his family walked by. Dr. Cullen was not married and he had two adopted teenagers. Edward who was seventeen years old and his biological sister Esme who was sixteen years old. Apparently Dr. Cullen's sister (Edward and Esme's mother) was in a car accident. _Ghastly things, I don't know why people ride in them. Never in my life shall I. _But so anyway after she died Dr. Cullen adopted them and bla bla bla I really don't care... He looked at me! Oh god those eyes... They are just like caramel... I love caramel. He looked me with an awkward face, almost as if he heard what I thought. That would be awkward. Imagine! If he could read everyone's mind! I laughed quietly. Royce looked at me.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing darling" I said.

Edward POV  
I scoffed as Rosalie Hale and Royce King II walked by.  
"Something wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked.  
"No nothing really. Just Rosalie Hale and Royce Kings thoughts is all"  
"What were they thinking?" Esme, who was walking in between Carlisle and I, asked.  
"Rosalie was thinking about how gorgeous I am" Carlisle chuckled softly "And Royce was thinking... um"  
"What? What was he thinking?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well... he was sort of thinking about how he was walking next to the second most beautiful woman in Rochester... and how the first was walking in between us..."  
"Oh..." Esme said quietly. Carlisle's eyes darkened.  
"He is engaged. He shouldn't be thinking of other woman in that way"  
"Relax Carlisle, he's engaged. He won't try anything" I didn't say anything so else so Carlisle wouldn't get upset. When we went home Esme and I started a game of chess.  
"Well, I'm off to work. Goodbye darling, I love you" He said as he kissed her.  
"Alright! That's enough!" I yelled after twelve seconds of kissing. Carlisle laughed and patted me on the back as he left.  
"Oh! Don't forget about the hospitals gala tonight!"  
"Right" I said.  
"I'm sorry Edward" Esme said after Carlisle was gone.  
"It's no problem Esme. I believe it's your move"  
"I believe you are correct. Knight to E4" She said and moved her knight. I smiled and took out her knight with my queen.  
"Checkmate" I said. Her jaw dropped.  
"Wait... What! How...? But I almost had it!"  
"Almost... but not quite yet" I said and laughed.  
"Don't pout Esme"  
"But I almost won!"  
"That's no reason to pout"  
"I will pout if I want to pout!"  
"Well alright Pout Princess"  
"Do not call me that!"  
"So Pout Princess, what are you planning on wearing tonight?"  
"I'll tell you only if you promise to stop calling me that"  
"Alright fine... Pout Princess"  
"Edward!" She yelled and playfully slapped me. _Idiot_ She thought.  
"I heard that" _No you didn't. Now come one, I wanna know what you think of my dress before Carlisle sees it. _We went up to her and Carlisle's room. I sat on the bed and she went to change. When she came out I was shocked. She wore a black flapper dress that went down to her knees and back high heels.  
"You look... Great!" She smiled.  
"Thank you, do I get to see what you're going to wear?"  
"Of course. At the gala"  
"Edward!"  
"It's just a tux Esme!" She laughed _You are no fun! _She stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Oh very mature!"

* * *

The gala would start at seven, Carlisle came and picked us up at 6:45. His eyes never left Esme when he came, she really was stunning. When we arrived Carlisle was practically attacked by his co-workers, leaving Esme and I alone. As I looked around I saw many people from my school and their parents, I also saw Rosalie Hale and her parents. Rosalie and Royce were talking and I saw Rosalie look at me for a moment, I also saw Royce wink at Esme. I growled at that.  
"What's wrong?"  
"...Oh nothing. Come let us go find Carlisle" She nodded. We walked over to Carlisle who was strangely enough talking to Rosalie and Royce.  
"Ah Ms. Hale, Mr. King, this is my son, Edward and my daughter, Esme" Carlisle glared at Royce when he kissed her hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Rosalie said and she held out her hand for me to kiss it, I shook it and she looked angry. _Well I never! _Rosalie thought _If I wasn't engaged to Rose... The things I would do to this girl_ I growled at Royce's thoughts.  
"Did you just...? Did you just growl?" Rosalie asked  
"What? No... no of course not I coughed. Just a cough is all"  
"Hm... Well Dr. Cullen as I was saying-" Rosalie babbled on about something that I really didn't care about. What worried me was that Royce asked Esme to dance.  
"Daddy?" She asked looking to Carlisle. He really looked like he wanted to say no.  
"I... suppose" Esme looked unsure when she took Royce's hand. Carlisle kept glaring at him.

Esme POV  
I _really_ didn't like it when Royce put his hand on my waist. I saw how Carlisle was glaring at Royce and how Rosalie was staring at Edward like a puppy and how half the women in this room were staring at _my_ Carlisle. Royce was talking to me but I wasn't paying attention, I could smell alcohol on his breath. _Stop flirting with my husband!_ Some blonde woman was touching his arm and making goo-goo eyes at him.  
"Would you please excuse me?" I told Royce as I walked over to them  
"Daddy! Can we dance?" I asked, glaring slightly at Blondie over there.  
"Of course darling"  
"It is so sweet how close you are to your daughter Dr. Cullen! Hi, I'm Sasha" She said  
"Hi... I'm Esme... Let's dance daddy" I pulled him away from _Sasha_  
"Someone jealous?"  
"You're one to talk! I saw you glaring at Royce Dr. Cullen"  
"Guilty as charged my dear" I smiled and leant in to kiss him but he stopped me and reminded me of our surroundings.  
"Right... I'm sorry"  
"Don't be" He said as he kissed my forehead.  
"I love you" I whispered  
"I love you more"

* * *

**Pout Princess... xD yes I am random :D** **This was supposed to be longer but I need to go to bed -.-' So yeah but I'll put the rest up tomorrow :D**


	12. Rosalie Part 2

**Bonjourno :) How's everybody doing? Here is part dos of Rosalie. I know I said this would be up yesterday but uh I came home late and I was tired as hell so yeah. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I want to reply to one person in particular who reviewed.  
Anon: No. No I do not support pedophilia. You know who does? Stephanie Meyer, A 108 year old falling in love with a 17 year old, A 16 year old falling in love with a 2 day old. And you think **_**I**_** support it?  
Also I am aware that when Rosalie was attacked by Royce she was coming home from Vera's house but this is fan fiction so I'm changing it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to.**

Carlisle Cullen was talking to one of his colleagues, Jack Hodgins. Edward and Esme were dancing together, Rosalie Hale and her father were dancing and Royce King II was drinking with a few of his friends. After a few moments Rosalie's parents were leaving and told Rosalie to come with them but she insisted on staying, so they left without her.  
"Royce darling, It's getting late. Shouldn't we be going?" She asked him. He just laughed with his friends.  
"I'll be out it a minute Rosie, don't you worry your pretty little head" She kissed him on the cheek before she left. Carlisle was now talking to Edward and Esme and Royce and his friends were leaving.  
"Carlisle can we go please?" Esme whined for the fifth time.  
"Very well darling we'll go in just a minute" Another one of his colleagues dragged Carlisle away. _You two can go without me if you want. _He thought. Edward took Esme's hand and they both walked out, waving to Carlisle. As they were walking they smelled a few bears not far from them.  
"Let's have a snack shall we Pout Princess?" Making sure no one would see them Esme tackled Edward who just laughed.  
"Oh come now Esme, it's just a joke!" He laughed. Esme growled and hit him on his head.  
"It's not funny! Let's just go eat the damn bear" Esme, deciding to get revenge on Edward, tackled the bear that Edward was going to get.  
"HEY!"  
"Revenge, my dear, revenge" Esme said and laughed when Edward stuck his tongue out.  
"Now who's being mature?" She said.  
"Whatever Pout Princess"

* * *

When they got home they both changed their clothes and Esme started drawing on her sketchpad while Edward started reading a book. After a few seconds Edward looked over to see what she was drawing. He was shocked to see a cartoon version of Esme laughing as two bears were mauling a cartoon version of him. She looked at him and smiled. _Like it?_ She thought.  
"It's very... interesting" She smiled again and started to draw something else. The smell hit Edward like a brick. _Edward...? Do you smell that? _Esme thought. He gulped and stopped breathing. Esme did too, Carlisle raced in while carrying the body of... Rosalie Hale?  
"Carlisle! What is this!" Edward yelled.  
"Are you insane!" Esme yelled. Carlisle said nothing and just placed Rosalie on the couch.  
"I couldn't leave her" He then turned to Esme.  
"Could I speak to you outside please?" He asked. She nodded and they left, leaving Edward with the screaming girl.  
"Have you gone mental!" Esme yell-whispered.  
"I have my reasons!" Carlisle also yell-whispered.  
"And what, in gods name, might those reasons be!"  
"I just thought that maybe..."  
"Maybe...?"  
"She could perhaps be a... mate... for Edward..." Esme stared at him as if he had grown a second head.  
"I just thought because we're always together! And he has no one..." She continued to stare.  
"Esme? Darling?"  
"You had good intentions Carlisle. But you saw the way he treated her at the gala! He hates her!"  
"Er... Right didn't think about that"  
"What happened to her anyway?"  
"I presume she was raped..." Esme gasped quietly.  
"By who?"  
"Whom darling. The correct term is 'by whom'"  
"Are you _actually_ correcting my grammar _now_ Carlisle?"  
"No I'm sorry... I think it was by Royce King and his friends" Her eyes grew but she said nothing.  
"We have a son... Perhaps we could have a daughter as well?" Esme laughed  
"My 'children' are older than me!"  
"Physically only!" They both laughed.

* * *

_Three days later_

The screaming had finally stopped and she opened her eyes.  
"D-Dr. Cullen?"  
"Yes Ms. Hale. How do you feel?"  
"My throat... It..."  
"Burns?" Esme asked  
"Yes... How did you know?"  
"It's always like that" Edward answered.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Well... Um... You are a..."  
"Vampire" Edward and Esme answered for Carlisle. She stared at them.  
"That's impossible. Vampires do not exist"  
"Well they do actually. See we're all vampires too" Edward said. Carlisle started explaining to her about all of us, her eyes grew wide when Carlisle told her how old he is, and when he told her about him and Esme, and when he told her of Edwards powers. When he finished she looked at them all, stood up and yelled.  
"You are all MENTAL!" Carlisle tried to speak but she spoke first.  
"And the police _will_ be hearing of your inappropriate relationship with your 'daughter'!" She ran to the door but Edward got there before her.  
"How did you-?"  
"I am a vampire. I can do these kinds of things"  
"B-but-"  
"Do you want me to prove it to you another way?" There was an elk just outside. Edward ran to it, tackled it and drank it's blood.  
"Want another demonstration?"  
"N-no... I believe you" Esme found a mirror and handed it to her. Rosalie stared at it, mouth open. _I...I'm beautiful... Of course I was beautiful before but now... _Edward scoffed at her thoughts. _She is really pretty..._ Esme glanced down at her muddy overalls to Rosalie's beautiful red dress. _Even her dress is pretty_... Edward, who was confused at Esme's thoughts, stared at her. Carlisle went to show Rosalie how to hunt and left Esme and Edward alone. Esme stared at the trees that they disappeared through. Edward sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

**10 points to you if you recognize the name Jack Hodgins :D Updation this week maybe tomorrow if I feel like it..**


	13. Rosalie Part 3

**So, I just saw Breaking Dawn… let me tell you something. THAT WAS SOME SICK SHIT! But the part where Carlise, Emmett and Esme are hunting and then the wolves come and attack Esme and Carlisle's all epic like, and saves her cuz he's epic. Well anyway after watching it I felt like updating this. **

"She's really pretty" Esme sighed  
"Yeah… but I prefer brunettes" Edward told her.  
"Carlisle seems to like her…" Edward sighed.  
"Listen Pout-Princess, She may be pretty on the outside, but she's a bitch on the inside"  
"Edward! Don't be so mean" Esme scolded him.  
" You're too nice, you know that?" She laughed and slapped him playfully and they decided to play some chess.

A few hours later Carlisle and Rosalie returned. Or well, Rosalie returned slamming the door behind her while fuming.  
"Rosalie?" Edward asked "Are you alright?"  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran up to her new room. A few seconds later Carlisle came in looking worried.  
"What happened?" Esme asked  
"Um… well, would you mind going to talk to her? Please?" Esme really didn't want to.  
"Esme, please. She doesn't want to be around any men right now"  
"Ugh, fine" She got up and went to Rosalie's room and knocked three times.

Esme POV  
I knocked three times before she finally opened the door.  
"Go away" She told me before trying to close the door but I held it open  
"Rosalie, please. Can we talk?" She opened the door a bit more so that I could come in. I went to sit on the bed and she sat next to me.  
"Are you alright?" I asked her. I knew it was a stupid question but it was standard.  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"I understand more that you think…"  
"I doubt it! You're just a child, what do you know? You don't know anything! I was raped! What do know about that!"  
"I know more than you think! You think you're the only person that's ever gotten raped? I was too!" What did she know? She hardly even knew me and she was judging me!  
"You were raped by your fiancé, I was raped by my… by my dad…" I heard Rosalie gasp quietly next to me, but she said nothing.  
"I was fourteen" I cried, Rosalie said nothing, she just sat there quietly and held my hand while I cried.  
"You don't have to tell me. It's alright" She said and hugged me.  
"D-don't… don't tell Carlisle. P-please don't"  
"It's alright, I won't tell a soul. I… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
"It's okay… Friends?" She smiled  
"Of course" She said and proceeded to hug me "Carlisle is a very good man. And you two make a very nice couple"  
"Thank you… what about Edward?"  
"… I don't like him" I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Well don't worry, sometimes I don't like him either" We both laughed. "Would you like to go downstairs?" I asked.  
"Sure" As we walked downstairs we saw Edward with a book on the couch and we saw Carlisle outside doing God knows what. Edward looked at us sadly.  
"So… Is everything alright?" He asked  
"I suppose" Rose told him. She walked outside and I sat next to Edward. We heard her from outside.  
"Carlisle… I… I'd like to thank you for… saving… me. I'm glad that I met you and your family. And if you'll allow it… I'd like to stay here with you" She told him.  
"I'd like that very much Rosalie. Welcome to the family"

**Yes it's short I know. But the next chapter will be up tomorrow (Whichh by the way is my birthday, December 24****th**** not 25****th**** I don't know what time it is where you live but here it's 23:42 December 23****rd****) And it'll be about Christmas!**


	14. Merry Christmas

**Hello :D Merry Christmas to some of you! And here it is a Christmas chapter, Also in one chapter it said that Esme's birthday is December 25****th**** but the Cullens don't celebrate their birthdays anymore. Also this chapter is really sweet if you read it while listening to the cover of 'Chesnuts' by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies :) Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! **

December 24 1933 23:50 o'clock Gatlinburg, Tennessee.  
Rosalie POV

Carlisle and Esme stood infront of the Christmas tree they just got, decorating it. They were laughing and looked so happy. I wish I had a mate. Edward snorted next to me.  
"Don't we all"  
"Where should we put this one?" Carlisle asked Esme. She thought for a minute before pointing somewhere on the tree.  
"It would look good over there" She took the ornament from him and hung it where she pointed. He took another ornament and hung it somewhere.  
"No, no, no! Over here!" She told him and hung the ornament in a different place. Carlisle chuckled and kissed her nose.  
"I love you" He whispered.  
"I love you more" She whispered back before kissing him on the lips. Edward cleared his throat before things got too heated between them.  
"Right sorry" Carlisle said.

Third Person POV  
"It's almost midnight! Can we open presents now?" Esme asked, excitedly. Carlisle laughed.  
"Not yet darling, we still have one minute left"  
"Oh, it's only sixty seconds! See? Two seconds just went by when I said that! And another two! That's like already… fifty-six seconds!"  
"You can wait that long can't you?" He asked.  
"I agree with Esme, Let's open presents!" Rosalie said.  
"Yeah!" She yelled.  
"Not yet!" Edward told them.  
"… How 'bout now?" Esme asked  
"Nope"  
"…Now?" Rosalie asked.  
"No"  
"What about now?"  
"Yes"  
"Really?"  
"No" Esme started to pout.  
"Three, Two, One… Merry Christmas!" Carlisle said, and gave Esme a kiss.  
"Presents?" She asked sweetly.  
"Of course darling" He chuckled. Rosalie smiled at them, she hoped that someday she too, would have love like that. Edward smiled sadly, he knew that he would probably have that too, eventually, but who knew how long it would take. Carlisle handed Esme a small blue box with a white bow on it, she ripped off the wrapping paper almost immediately and gasped at what was inside. It was a charm bracelet, there were three charms on it, a C, a heart next to it and an E.  
"It's beautiful, I love it" She said and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Alright, alright, that's a great gift, my turn!" Rosalie said. Esme laughed and handed her a present.  
"I hope you like it" She told Rosalie. Rosalie ripped off the red wrapping paper and squealed, then she hugged Esme.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Carlisle and Esme had gotten Rosalie her very own copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _Esme heard Rosalie telling Edward about how much she loved that book when she was human, but it was her mother's. And now she had one of her own!  
"Your turn Edward" Said Carlisle. He unwrapped his gift carefully and smiled at what he saw, a music book that was titled 'Beethoven's Greatest Hits'.  
"You should play something for us Edward" Carlisle suggested, Edward nodded and went to sit by the piano, He started playing 'Ode to Joy' Carlisle and Esme clapped when he finished, Rosalie clapped her hands once before focusing on the other presents.  
"Rosalie, That pink one is for you" Edward said told her.  
"From who?"  
"Me" He said casually. Rosalie took it and unwrapped it. A pair of shining diamond earrings laid in the box.  
"Oh my god Edward, you bought these for me?"  
"Carlisle and Esme made me get you something. I thought you'd like them"  
"I do! Thank you so much!" She hugged him awkwardly.  
"I'm… Thirsty" Edward said. "I am too…" Rosalie said, eying Carlisle and Esme. They both could tell that the couple wanted to be alone. Before they left Edward turned on the radio, and a beautiful melody started playing. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and started to sway to the music.  
"Merry Christmas darling" He whispered in her ear.

**I can't seem to write anything longer -.-' Don't worry, Next chapter will have Emmett and it'll be longer. Hope you liked it, Merry Christmas every one :)**


	15. Authors Note

**Hello :3 Terribly sorry for not updating. But don't worry! This story will be updated soon! I haven't given up on it! I hope you haven't either :) I think I might update it either next week or the week after. So stay tuned!  
Oh and as you may have noticed... My name changed. :) **


	16. Emmett

**Hey guys! I'm back! God, I haven't updated since December! I mean… Technically I did update last week but that wasn't an update… But anyway, Here is an updation. And this chapter has Emmett. So… YAY!  
Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I own nada**

_March 28__th__ 1935_**  
**It was just another day for the Cullen and Hale (Rosalie had insisted on keeping her last name) family. Carlisle was reading a book about something medical that no one understood, Rosalie was admiring herself (And the earrings Edward had gotten her) in the mirror, Edward was composing a piano piece and Esme was trying to see how long she could stand on her head, currently she was at one hour and 22 minutes. After Rosalie had been changed they had moved from Rochester to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, Edward and Esme went to school, Carlisle worked and Rosalie, who was still struggling to control her bloodlust, stayed home and admired herself. Edward never complained about having a mate and he never complained when Carlisle and Esme kissed (Although he did clear his throat when he could tell that things were going to get too heated), Rosalie on the other hand, well, let's just say that when she wasn't admiring herself in the mirror, she was complaining. Whenever they kissed she would make a face and other times she would just mope around the house or break random pieces of furniture just because she wanted to be happy as well. Carlisle and Esme hoped that she would find a mate soon so that she could be happy, Edward did too, but not for Rosalie's sake, Oh no, but for _his_ sake.  
"I'm _bored!_" Rosalie groaned.  
"What else is new?" Edward said.  
"Be nice Edward" Carlisle spoke, not looking up from his book.  
"Well I'm sorry, but there really is no point telling us you're bored if there's nothing we can do about it!"  
"Then let's go do something fun! Oh wait I forgot, you're boring!"  
"You can't control your bloodlust yet!"  
"Can too! You just don't wanna admit that you're super boring!"  
"Guys! All your arguing is distracting me!" Esme yelled.  
"I'll stop when he agrees that he's boring!"  
"Well I'll stop when she stops being such a baby!"  
"Oh _I'm _the baby? I'm not the one who cried during _It happened one night_!"  
"It was a sad movie!"  
"It was a romantic comedy!"  
"With a sad part!"  
"Carlisle make them stop!" Esme, who was still on her head, whined  
"Listen to your mother kids" Carlisle said, still not looking up from his book.  
"…Have you been paying attention to anything that has been happening?" Edward asked  
"Sure"  
"…Can I have five thousand dollars?" Rosalie asked.  
"Sure thing"  
"We should probably get him to stop reading that book…" Edward said.  
"I know how to do that" Esme started "Carlisle, I'm cheating on you"  
"That's nice honey" Edward and Rosalie stared at him.  
"Wait, I can fix this! Carlisle, I'm going to stay like this for the rest of my life!"  
"Lovely"  
"That means so sex! Ever!" _That _got his attention, much to Rosalie and Edward's disgust.  
"Wait, What?"  
"Oh don't worry I'm kidding" Esme smiled.  
"Oh" Carlisle said and went back to his book, he read about three words before Rosalie snatched the book and threw it in the fireplace.  
"Hey! I was reading that!"  
"Really? I hadn't noticed. Oh well, Accidents happen! Now, If you don't mind I think I'll go hunt"  
"Have fun!" Esme called after her.  
"Oh so hunting is more fun than staying here?"  
"Edward, don't even start!"  
"I have nothing to read…"

Rosalie wandered through the woods searching for an animal. Finally she caught the scent of two bears… And something else. What was that? She went closer and the smell hit her like a knife in the chest.  
_Human Blood. _

"How long have I been going Edward?" Esme asked.  
"'Bout two hours"  
"I really don't think that's healthy Esme" Carlisle said.  
"Oh please, What is the blood gonna rush to my head? Last time I checked, We don't have blood!"

"You hate being proved wrong don't you? That's why I love proving you wrong. Because it irritates you, but it amuses me"  
"Will you two be quiet! I am trying to write some- Oh no"  
"What?"  
"What did she do? Is she insane! Hold your breath Esme"  
"What is it!" Carlisle asked  
"Rosalie!"  
"Now what did she do? Why do I need to hold my breath?" Edward didn't answer. And he didn't need to either, because at that moment, Rosalie came in, carrying a curly dark haired man. He was pretty big, and he was covered in blood.  
"…Who is that?" Esme asked.  
"I… I don't know. I couldn't just leave him. He… There were bears. They attacked him… I'm sorry, I just couldn't!"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Bite him" She said simply.  
"Are you insane!" Edward yelled.  
"Edward!" Esme scolded.  
"I-I'd do it myself but… I don't trust myself. Please Carlisle. Please"  
"…Alright"  
"Carlisle!" Edward yelled  
"Edward!" Carlisle yelled back.  
"Esme!" Edward yelled again.  
"Edward!" Esme yelled to him.  
"Carlisle!"  
"Esme!"  
"Carlisle!"  
"Edward!"  
"Esme!"  
"Edward!"  
"Carlisle!"  
"Esme!"  
"Edward!"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Rosalie yelled.  
"Right sorry! I'll bite him…"  
"Carlisle!"  
"Edward!"  
"Don't start again!"  
"Okay, Alright. I'll do it" Carlisle lent down and bit into his neck. The boy screamed and Rosalie cringed. Esme and Edward quietly muttered something about hunting. Rosalie told Carlisle that he could go as well if he wanted too. And so he went to find Esme and Edward. He found them sitting by a lake, Edward was laying down while staring at the clouds and Esme was throwing stones in the water. Edward pointed up to the sky.  
"That cloud kind of looks like a rabbit" Carlisle sat down next to Esme and looked at the cloud.  
"How is that a rabbit? That is clearly a monkey holding a baseball bat!"  
"I think you need to get your eyes checked old man, that is obviously a rabbit" Esme also looked at the cloud.  
"I think it looks like a guy in a suit!" Edward and Carlisle stared at her.  
"…What?"  
"I just thought that… It kind of looked like a guy… in a suit"  
"Maybe we should go check on Rosalie"

_Three days later.  
_Emmet POV  
My throat was burning. I needed some water, or something. Anything to stop the burning. Then I heard it. The voice of an angel.  
"Hello? Can you hear me? If you can, open your eyes" I tried to open them, but my eyelids were so heavy. Then I felt her hold my hand.  
"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I did.  
"You're not dead, don't worry. Well… Technically you are but… Um, that burning in your throat will go away soon"  
What is she talking about? I'm dead? What happened? Was it the bears? I tried to open my eyes, and this time I could. And I saw her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life, but that wasn't all I saw, I could see _everything_, colors that I never saw before. Then she spoke again.  
"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale, what's your name?"  
"My name? My name's… um" Crap, what _is _my name? "My name is… Um, I think my name's Emmett" Well that sounded stupid. She laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard.  
"Hi Emmett. I should probably tell you what happened… Um, Let me start from the beginning. I… You… We're vampires" I stared at her and said nothing, then I started laughing. But I stopped when I saw her dead serious face.  
"Wait… Are you serious?"  
"Look at my eyes, look at _your _eyes!" She handed me a mirror and I saw my eyes. They were blood red, and so were hers. But hers were more… bright.  
Rosalie then started to explain everything to me. She told me about herself and her 'family' she told me about the doctor and his wife, which at first I found a little bit weird but hey, if it's love, it's love. Also, the way Rosalie described her, she seemed really cool. She also told me about her 'brother' who was apparently really annoying, I knew would have fun with him later. This family seemed fun. I wondered if I could stick around…  
"They should be arriving soon-" As soon as she said that a short brunette girl came dashing in followed by a blond man and a brunette man.  
"Rosalie! Is he awake yet? Is he? Is he? Is h- Oh" She said when she saw me "Hi!" She said cheerily.  
"Hi!" I said even more cheery.  
"Hello..." The blond started and looked at Rosalie "Emmett" She said.  
"Emmett, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen" He held his hand out to me.  
"Nice to meet you Doctor Cullen"  
"Please, Call me Carlisle"  
"Hi Emmett! I'm Esme!" Esme said happily.  
"Hello Emmett, I'm Edward" Edward said much less happy than Esme.  
"Hi" I said in the same tone of voice as him.  
"So did Rosalie tell you everything?" Esme asked  
"Ah… Yeah"  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"Do you wanna stay here with us?" Wait really? I can actually stay here?  
"Rosalie… didn't mention that…" Did she not want me here?  
"I… forgot"  
"Well… I'd love too!"  
"Fantastic" Edward said sarcastically.  
"We don't have an extra room right now but-"  
"He can share my room" Rosalie said almost immediately and I couldn't help but smile, I noticed Esme smirked as well.  
"I think that _that_ is a fantastic idea! Don't you think so Carlisle? I think so Carlisle" Esme said.  
"Yeah Carlisle I think so too" I said while staring into Rosalie's eyes.  
"I think I'm going to barf" Edward said while standing up and going upstairs.  
"Well, now that that's settled, Rosalie, how about you take Emmett hunting!" Carlisle said.  
"Gladly" She took my hand and we were off.

Third person POV  
After Rosalie and Emmett left, Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and kissed it.  
"It seems Rosalie has found a mate" He said.  
"Yeah…" Esme said dreamily "They make a great couple… Now if only Edward could find someone"  
"He will… Eventually…" Carlisle said and he kissed her nose, then both her cheeks, her forehead and finally, her lips. Their kiss was getting pretty heated up, as Esme started taking his shirt off. Then they heard Edward yell from upstairs "I'M STILL HERE!" Esme couldn't help but giggle. Then she started laughing really hard and she couldn't stop, Carlisle also started laughing… If someone were to walk in on them it would be a very weird scene. Carlisle lying on the couch laughing his head off, with his arms wrapped around Esme who was lying on top of him, also laughing her head off. The weirdest part was, they didn't even remember why they were laughing.

When Emmett and Rosalie came back hours later, hand in hand, Carlisle and Esme were still laughing. Loudly I might add. Rosalie and Emmett thought it was sweet though, even if they had no idea what it was that was so funny.

**THERE! I finally posted it! **


	17. All Fools Day!

**Hooray! Another chapter! Emmett/Esme bonding! Rosalie/Edward hatred! Carlisle/Esme romance! Emmett/Rosalie romance! Edward/Mirror romance! (I'm not kidding. Read on) Edward/Esme/Emmett/Rosalie/Carlisle family friendship! Hooray! And Edward nearly pukes! And yes, this chapter takes place in Forks. In the next chapter the treaty will be made. And I shall warn you now, it's a bit angsty. But there's a lot of Carlisle/Esme love! :D And who doesn't love that? Anyway, on with the story!  
But first! A thought! Most people call it April fool's day and others call it All Fools day, But I felt as though it would sound more 'old' if it was referred to as All Fools day, so just that you know, All Fools Day=April Fool's day.  
Disclaimer: Do I look like someone who owns twilight? No? That's because I'm not. :3**

_March 31__st__ 1936, Forks, Washington.  
Third Person POV_

Edward was scared. He was more than scared actually, he was terrified. Why? Because tomorrow was All Fool's day. And Emmett… Well… Ever since Emmett joined them a year ago, he had been pulling pranks, making jokes and doing all sorts of things that annoyed everyone, mostly Edward… But Edward got annoyed very easily. And seeing as though tomorrow was '_the ultimate prank day' _as Esme referred to it, Emmett was sure to do something. But… That was what frightened Edward the most. Emmett hadn't mentioned _anything_ about All Fool's day, he didn't say anything about pranks or anything! So Edward knew… That he was up to something. And so, he was alert. Whenever he heard a sound he would jump and investigate. So far, nothing. Which was why now, Edward was, well for lack of a better word, stalking Emmett. He followed Emmett while he went hunting, he listened in on his and Esme's conversation about puppies (Strange family he had…) he was even forced to listen to Rosalie and Emmett's conversation (Well, it was mostly Rosalie talking, while Emmett just listened. Or at least… Pretended he was listening) about marriage. Rosalie wanted to get married, but Emmett… well, he wasn't exactly… 'ready' which irritated Rosalie. A lot. Edward had just followed Rosalie and Emmett up to their bedroom, he creaked the door open a little bit and looked inside. What he saw was… Well, let's just say that if his heart was still beating at that moment, it would have stopped. He had walked in on them doing… things people should not ever be walked in on. Thank goodness they hadn't seen him, or else Rosalie would have ripped his head off. And as much as he hated his vampire life, he wasn't ready to be murdered by his 'sister'. He quietly closed the door and ran as fast as he could (Quietly, mind you) downstairs, where, thanks to his luck, he found Carlisle and Esme making out on the couch. _I think I'm gonna be sick_. He thought. It wasn't just the images he'd seen that made him sick, the thoughts were just as bad… Maybe even worse. Edward gagged and went outside to hunt. Esme stopped kissing Carlisle when she heard the door slam.  
"Did you hear something?" She asked.  
"No, Did you?"  
"I just thought… Never mind" She said and continued to kiss him.

The next day, April first, Edward was out somewhere in town avoiding Emmett, Carlisle went to work and Rosalie (Who had finally controlled her bloodlust) went shopping. It was just Emmett and Esme. She was busy reading _Romeo and Juliet _for the billionth time when Emmett came strolling in and jumped on the couch next to her.  
"Hi!" He said.  
"Hey!" She said back.  
"So, All Fool's day is tomorrow… And well, I have a plan… But I need your help" He started

Esme went to town too, making sure not to be seen by Edward or Rosalie. She went to the hardware store and bought lots of paint of all different colors, she bought balloons, she bought confetti, a baseball, baseball gloves and baseball bats, she even stopped at the jewelry store. When she got back, she and Emmett prepared for the ultimate prank.

Rosalie and Edward had returned home at the same time, Edward came about ten minutes before them, he was now in the bathroom, shirtless, and staring at himself in the mirror.  
"Hey Edward, you're great. You know that don't you? Yeah, girls want you. They're just too intimidated by you to ask you out. Yeah. You're great man. I mean come on, that mirror over there, is _damn_ sexy. Don't lose confidence, because you're smart, funny, good looking and-"  
"Having fun Eddie?" Rosalie said from the doorway. Edward jumped and covered his torso with his t-shirt.  
"Go away Rosalie!"  
"Oh were you not done with your self confidence speech? Please, by all means, go right ahead and continue!"  
"I loathe you"  
"The feeling is mutual"  
"…Don't call me Eddie. Ever" Then they heard Esme calling them from outside.  
"Guys! Come outside! Hurry!" Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie all raced outside. By then, it was too late. Emmett, who has on the roof had dropped a bag of confetti on them, then Esme raced to the roof as well and yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Then the balloons came. They were filled with paint, Emmett and Esme dropped the balloons on their family. Emmett knew Rosalie would kill him for this, but still. Rosalie screamed as the paint filled balloon hit her, Edward started yelling about his hair when a balloon with blue paint fell on his 'perfect head of hair', Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at their reaction, but then he too started screaming when red paint fell on his brand new Italian shoes.  
"Happy All Fool's Day!" Emmett and Esme yelled from the roof. Then Emmett jumped in front of Rosalie and got down on one knee. Rosalie's mouth dropped open, and Esme couldn't resist. She dropped a balloon on Emmett's head. But he didn't even care. He made Esme buy a ring for two reasons, one: He couldn't control his bloodlust, and 2: Esme was a girl. So she knew what other girls like. Emmett opened the leather box and in it was a giant diamond ring.  
"Rosalie Hale? I know you're probably really pissed at me and never want to speak to me again, but come on, how many people have proposed like this? Rosalie, will you please be my engagement woman?" Esme had to slap herself because of Emmett's stupidity. _And people think _I'm _dumb? _She thought. Rosalie, who was covered in paint, squealed and ran kissed Emmett.  
"Yes! Of course!" She was so happy she almost forgot about being covered in paint… _Almost_. Unfortunatly, Emmett was not so lucky.  
"EMMETT DALE MCCARTHY CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU DROP PAINT ALL OVER ME!" She started yelling and cursing, while Edward kept muttering about his hair. Carlisle was trying very hard to clean the paint off of his shoes. Esme came down and laughed at them all.  
"Haha, you're all covered in paint and I'm not!" Suddenly Carlisle smirked.  
"You're right Esme… Now, come give your husband a hug" He said and started to walk towards her.  
"Oh no…" Edward too started walking towards her.  
"Come give your son a hug Esme!" Rosalie stopped yelling at Emmett and dragged Emmett over to Esme.  
"Yeah! Give us a hug!"  
"Get away from me!" She tried to run away but Emmett grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug.  
"No!" All the others joined in too and soon enough, Esme was just as paint covered as the rest of them.  
"Thanks a lot you guys. Really, thanks" She said sarcastically. Then there was a loud thunder clap, and Emmett smiled.  
"That reminds me! We have another surprise for you guys!" He said and went inside.  
"Not more paint I hope" Edward muttered. Emmett ran back outside with five baseball bats, five baseball gloves and one baseball.  
"We're playing baseball!"  
"Emmett, As much as I would love to do that, we can't if we hit the ball it would sound really loud, loud enough for the humans to hear and then-" Carlisle started before being cut off.  
"I thought of that. That's what the thunderstorm is for! I'm not _that_ dumb! Now come on!" They went to a nearby field and made teams, Rosalie was umpire, Emmett and Esme were one team and Carlisle and Edward were the other. Because you know, a bunch of paint covered vampires playing baseball during a thunderstorm. Totally normal. After many homeruns, strikes, outs and arguments, Emmett and Esme won. And they decided to rub it in Emmett's face the rest of the day.

**I'm afraid I can't take credit for the line 'Will you please be my engagement woman?' It's from Sunni-Side Ups picture Man time on DeviantArt. It's freaking hilarious so go look it up. But uh… Review! I hope you liked it! Next chapter, the treaty! And Rosalie and Emmett's wedding! One of them at least…  
**


	18. The Treaty

**Alright, new chapter! Wedding, Treaty, Angst, Romance! Read on! I am bad at describing clothes! So you get to imagine Rosalie and Esme's dresses all on your own!  
Disclaimer: No. After 18 chapters, I still don't own it. **

Emmett and Rosalie were getting married in less than three hours. Rosalie was excited. The boys had gone on a hunting trip the night before as a 'bachelor party' while Esme and Rosalie stayed home. During that time Rosalie and Esme decided to give each other make-overs. Rosalie would style Esme's hair and Esme would put make-up on Rosalie. It was fun… until Rosalie's face ended up looking like a clown and Esme's hair looked worse than Albert Einstein's.  
"We should probably…" Esme said gesturing to her hair and Rosalie's face.  
"Meet back here in ten minutes?"  
"Deal" They raced up to their bathrooms and Rosalie got the makeup off while Esme attempted to comb her hair. When they were done after ten minutes Rosalie couldn't wait anymore, she needed to put on her dress and get ready. Her dress was simple but beautiful. Esme's was red and came down to her knees. She started doing Rosalie's hair and make-up and her mind wandered off to her and Carlisle's wedding. _Maybe we could renew our vows once we're thirty years married…_ She thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Rosalie yelling. She looked down and saw that while she was applying lip-stick to Rosalie's lips she, well, completely missed her lips and drew it all over her face.  
"Oops… Sorry, I got uh… distracted"  
"How many times are you going to ruin my make-up today Esme?"  
"That rhymes!" Rosalie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.  
"Well, besides the giant stripe of lip-stick going down my face, I'd say I look pretty good. You did a good job! You know, besides the lipstick"  
"Why thank you miss Hale!"  
They had agreed to hire a muggle minister to marry Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett would hold his breath. It was just going to be them, in the garden behind their house. The wedding was supposed to start in ten minutes, and the boys weren't back yet. The minister was waiting and Rosalie was panicking.  
"What if he got cold feet? What if he doesn't want to get married anymore?"  
"Rose, that wouldn't explain why they're _all_ gone"  
"Oh god, something horrible must've happened to them!"  
"That's not what I- Oh never mind" Rosalie was pacing, the minister was waiting and Esme was braiding pieces of her hair.  
"They're not coming! Either Emmett doesn't want to get married anymore or they've all died!"  
"Relax! They'll be here! I'm sure they're on their way right now! And I bet Emmett even got you some really pretty flowers!" The minister cleared his throat behind them.  
"And, _when _will the groom be arriving?" He said in a rather rude voice. Rosalie was about to answer but Esme was quicker.  
"The groom will arrive at the time he arrives, it would be physically impossible for him to arrive before he's here because then he would be at two places at once and we both know that that isn't possible. We don't know when he'll be here, but when he's here, you will know. Good day to you sir!"  
"But-"  
"I said good day!"  
"…What… What was that?" Rosalie said.  
"What was what?"  
"That 'speech' was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard"  
"Ridiculous, but true"

Unfortunately, Esme was wrong. They were not on their way. And Emmett didn't have any flowers. They were still hunting, and seeing as though Carlisle and Emmett couldn't stop laughing at something Edward said, it was hard to get the animals since they could hear the two from a mile away.  
"And-And then Edward… then he said he-he said-" Emmett attempted to say while laughing in between each word. Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't because he was laughing so hard. Edward just stared at them, unamused.  
"I hate you both"  
"Lighten up Eddie!" Carlisle said. Edward was surprised to hear his father say something like that.  
"Yeah! Just relax and have a deer!" Emmett said.  
"Emmett, didn't your wedding start fifteen minutes ago?" Emmett stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide.  
"Oh… crap" Emmett said and he raced towards the house. He ran in their bedroom and rushed to put on a suit, then he ran outside to where everyone else stood. Rosalie gasped at his attire. _I don't look that bad do I? _He thought.  
"Em… you got some uh" She rubbed her face "Mud… Like, everywhere"  
"May we _please_ get on with the wedding now?" The minister asked.  
"Can my fiancé wipe the mud off his face first!"  
"I have an appointment in ten minutes! Let's go people!" He yelled and pulled Rosalie and Emmett in front of him.  
"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to marry this hot chick and this mud covered guy. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace. No? No one objects? Great. Blondie do you take mud boy to be your lawfully wedded husband through sicker, poorer and bla bla bla"  
"Um, I do"  
"Great, mud boy do you take blondie to be your wife and bla bla bla"  
"I do!"  
"Of course you do. You may now kiss the bride, good bye!" He said and left as quickly as possible from the kooky Cullens.  
"We are definitely doing this again" Rosalie whispered in Emmett's ear.

About a week later, Rosalie and Emmett had their own little place in the forest and were on their honeymoon. Esme had been hunting alone when she saw a deer. As she was about to pounce on it, it ran away. Now, Esme, who was very stubborn, refused to be outsmarted by an animal, so obviously she started chasing it. She ran and ran until she had no idea where she was anymore, so as the deer bent down to drink some water, Esme pounced on it.  
"Ha! Take that deer!" She said. But she still didn't know where she was. So she decided to find civilization. She ran until she came across a small town, there was a small shop called _'La Push General Store'  
_"La Push…" She whispered. "I don't think I've ever been here before. She heard a rustling noise behind her, she turned and saw yet another deer.  
"Oh hello Mr. Deer. Would you like me to eat you? Well, I'm going to anyway. Sorry Mr. Deer!" She started chasing it and it ran. For animals with tiny brains, they sure were smart. But then again, you're brain didn't need to be that big to be smarter than Esme.  
"Come here you stupid deer!" She yelled.  
Finally, she managed to kill it. And again, she heard a rustling noise behind her. _Another deer…? _She thought. She turned, ready to pounce but found herself in shock at what she saw. Five giant monster-like creatures. They were… werewolves. They bared their teeth at her, and they too, looked ready to attack. Esme knew that there was absolutely no way she could fight them all. If she tried, she would dead within seconds. The one in the middle, the biggest one, walked toward her and growled.  
"Um… I'll just…go" She said in a very scared voice. The wolf growled again.  
"Or… not" '_This is it' _she thought _'I'm going to die. Goodbye Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle. I love you…' _The wolf continued to growl. '_I could make a run for it…' _It was a stupid idea. But what else could she do? If she did die, and she knew she would, she didn't want to just stand here while they ripped her body apart limb by limb. No, no she would at least try to escape, and if she became cornered again, well, then she would fight. And so she ran. She heard the wolves run after her, but she just kept running. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain in her left leg, and she was pulled down onto the ground. The biggest one had bitten her. She had never been in so much pain in her entire life, not when her mother beat her, not when she was stabbed, not even when Carlisle bit her. This hurt worse than anything she had ever felt. She laid on her back on the ground, the wolf could have just teared her leg off of her body but it didn't, it sunk it's teeth deep in her leg and just left them there for a few seconds. Those seconds felt like years. The other wolves circled her. _'Just do it already! Just kill me!' _She thought. Another wolf bent down by her neck and sniffed her, then it made a bit of a disgusted look. _'Hmf, I don't smell bad' _The wolf bared it's teeth and was just about to sink them into her neck. Esme closed her eyes and waited for death. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that all the wolves were looking to the east. Suddenly Carlisle came barreling out of the trees and attacked the wolf by her neck. Emmett and Edward ran out as well and tackled two of the other wolves, Rosalie hurried over to Esme and helped her up.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"My leg…" Her leg still hurt and now there were teeth marks in it. "How did you know I was here?"  
"You've been gone for a long time Esme, Carlisle got worried, so we followed your scent" Rosalie said and helped Esme stand up. Carlisle had killed the wolf that was about to kill Esme, and now he, Emmett and Edward were taking on the other four. The wolves stopped attacking and ran behind some bushes. Then there were no wolves, but four very tall half naked men with long hair.  
"What are you doing on our land, pale faces?" The tallest said to Carlisle.  
"I was rescuing my wife from you" Carlisle said simply. Rosalie walked up to them.  
"We didn't know this was your land" She said to the man. He growled at her.  
"I'm sorry, I was just chasing a deer and I ended up here… We promise not to some here anymore" Esme said quietly  
"They're bloodsuckers!" Another of them said.  
"Is that true?" The tall man asked.  
"Uh, well, yes but-"  
"You drink the blood of humans!" He yelled.  
"No!" Carlisle started. "We drink animal blood"  
"Leave this land, of we will reveal you to the humans and then kill you"  
"Might I make a suggestion? A treaty perhaps… We will promise not to come on your land, we won't kill or change humans… and you won't reveal us" Carlisle said. The man thought for a while.  
"Don't listen to them Ephraim! They're filthy bloodsuckers, you can't trust them!"  
"Silence Levi!" The man stuck his hand out to Carlisle. "Very well, I accept your terms. You may not hunt on out lands. You may not kill or change any human and in return we will not reveal you" He said "Or harm you" He added quickly, glancing at Esme's leg.  
"I… apologize for the girls leg" He said. Then he turned around and left. The one named Levi walked up to Carlisle with a disgusted look on his face.  
"If we _ever_ see the likes of you on our land- You'll be sorry" He spat and ran away, the others followed. Carlisle watched them leave and then he ran over to Esme, lifted her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Other than the searing pain in my leg, I'm fine"  
"I'm so sorry, I should've been here with you…"  
"Those guys smelled bad" Emmett interrupted.  
"For once I agree with you Emmett, just because they're wolves they can't take a shower once in a while?" Edward said.  
"I think… It would be best if we went home… We don't want them coming back now do we?" Rosalie said. The others agreed, Carlisle carried Esme back in his arms even though she could walk. When they got home, Rosalie and Emmett went back to their honeymoon, and Edward went into town for who knows what reason, Carlisle took Esme up to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She looked at the teeth marks on her leg.  
"That's going to be there forever isn't it?" She asked.  
"I'm afraid so" Esme sighed.  
"At least it stopped hurting…" She said looking away.  
"Esme look at me" Carlisle said, taking her chin at pulling it up to face him. "Scar or no scar, I think you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman in the world" He said and he started kissing her all over her face and neck. She giggled when he kissed the part where he bit her all those years ago, it was still sensitive but it just tickled now.  
"I love you" He said as he continued to kiss her. "So much"  
"I love you more" She said.

**Aaaaaaand there you go! **


End file.
